Arrow in Wonderland
by MissouriLady
Summary: The team rebuilds after what Slade did to Starling. Sadly, not all villains wait as one takes interest in Felicity. And he's mad about Oliver Queen, as mad as a Hatter.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I saw all the trailers for season 3 and heard so much going on it sounds like it's going to rock.**

**This is something I started before hearing all of that, and deal with it. **

******Here are some things about me**:

**1) I have NO BETA! Every mistake is my own. The flow through and mistakes I try to fix within a day of posting if not a week. **

**2) I try to understand the characters that I write about, and reflect what I understand about them in my writing. As they're still developing on a show, it can be difficult to write them as others percieve them. This is how I see them, and adapt as I see fit. **

**3) This story will mess with your mind and emotions, like it will the characters. Real life does that. Nothing is all happy in the end. **

**4) Felicity's trauma will be the worst, Oliver's second as he has deemed himself her protector. I know this because I have seen the effect that a manipulator has on a person. In the end the Hatter is a manipulator, making people do things they're not suppose to, including the team. It changes a good person into something they're not and tries to change past relationships into bad ones. **

**Enjoy the story! **

* * *

Felicity pulled the tablets together as Oliver shook hands with the board of trustees. Walter was standing next to him, assuring the board that Queen Consolidated would be in good hands if they voted to re-instate Oliver as CEO.

Felicity shared a glance with Diggle who, as always, stood off by the door. He smiled at her. He had been happier ever since Lyla came back into his life, and they had gotten remarried. Lyla took the ARGUS job of being a go-between of team Arrow and Amanda Waller. She preferred the new lair and being with Felicity over the stressed work of ARGUS, and the effect of the baby. Felicity smiled, remembering the baby shower that the team had held just s few days prior. The new Diggle was a sweet little girl, and no one had to ask Digg when they found out. His four hour shooting range practice said it all.

Felicity moved one of the tablets into Oliver's briefcase, and then moved all the tablets into Walter's briefcase. The meeting had gone, well okay. The board wasn't happy about Walter's plan of re-instating Oliver as CEO. Even though all the stocks had risen when he was CEO, the handing of the company over to Isabel still left a bitter taste in their mouths. When she was found in Deathstroke gear, dead in the building the board tried to hide it. But word had gotten out of Isabel's connections to Slade Wilson the master mind behind the attack. Word sent out by a certain hacker who never liked the ice queen anyway.

Starling had not taken that well. Neither had they taken Blood's death and duplicity well either. Walter had stepped up as Mayor, and vowed to rebuild the city. It was a slow process, but ARGUS had decided to chip in and help clean up the mess the riots had caused.

"Felicity."

She turned and saw Walter standing there, smiling fondly at her. The board had appointed him emergency CEO, and he was pushing for Oliver to step back in, and was convincing the board too.

"Yes Mr. Steele."

"Those need to go back down to IT."

"We're stopping by there on our way out."

Walter smiled and quickly hugged Felicity.

"I'm glad you're helping Oliver."

Felicity smiled and hugged him back. "I'm happy to help."

Oliver walked over to them, and brushed her arm as he reached for his briefcase. They had been dancing around their feelings since the night at the mansion, then Lian Yu. It was awkward, and Digg teased her about it all the time. And she was pretty sure, he teased Oliver too. Felicity shot a glare to Digg, who was smiling like an idiot. Though lately, Oliver had gotten more touchy, and it was confusing Felicity.

"We have a meeting with Mr. Harper for lunch, but we'll make sure that we swing by the IT department on the way down."

Oliver shook hands with Walter, and placing a hand at Felicity's lower back, escorted her towards the elevator. Digg followed behind them, hitting the comm in his ear and spoke to Roy.

"We're heading out. Meet us at Big Belly Burger in ten minutes."

Felicity turned and looked at Digg. "I'm glad that Carly didn't lose her business."

Digg smiled. "It's kinda odd introducing your sister-in-law/ex-girlfriend to your ex-wife now your wife again and she's pregnant."

Felicity laughed, and Oliver smiled, shaking his head. "At least they get along."

"Yeah, luckily. But that means I've got 2 women against me. But Carly is looking forward to being an aunt."

The elevator dinged, and the trio walked into it. Felicity hitting the level for the IT department. The doors closed and they made small talk.

"The computers were delivered to the penthouse yesterday." Oliver told her, smiling at her in the reflection of the elevator's doors.

Felicity felt her pulse race and she smiled. "I'm glad. I hope you didn't touch them."

Oliver looked horrified at her, and Digg started laughing. "I don't think anyone would face your wrath if we so much as opened the boxes. Oliver had the delivery men ensure the boxes were put on the carpet, and very gently handled."

"Good." Felicity turned as the elevator dinged arriving at the IT department.

Felicity stepped through, and smiled at the secretary behind the main desk. "Hello, I have the tablets used at today's board meeting."

The girl smiled, and looking behind her automatically recognized Oliver Queen. Her eyes glazed over, and Felicity almost laughed at the dazed expression.

"Excuse me, but these need to go to be charged, and we need to get going." Felicity addressed the stunned girl. She blushed and pressed a button and picked up the phone. "Jervis you're needed for pick-up at the front desk." She set the phone back into it's cradle.

Felicity smiled. She needed to get back to oversee new developments on the new lair. She felt a gentle press on her lower back and glanced over to her right and saw Oliver there, staring down at her. He looked tired, and more scruffy than usual. "You look tired." she whispered.

His blue eyes looked down at her, and he faintly smiled. "Odd thing about me, I don't sleep a lot."

She sighed. "You have troubles sleeping alone you mean." Felicity felt her face heat. Digg laughed, and then coughed. Oliver chuckled and shook his head at her.

Suddenly a short man came running up to the desk. He seemed clean-kept, but still something about him made the hair stand up on the back of her neck.

"I'm Jervis Tech," he said to Felicity, and when he looked at her his eyes widened slightly. Felicity smiled, "I'm Felicity Smoak. Here are the tablets." She handed him the briefcase, which he eagerly took from her. He nodded.

"You'll have to store the data on the board server in room 0-08, then wipe them clean, charge them and prep them for next week's meeting." Felicity instructed him. Jervis just nodded again.

"Thank you Miss Smoak, you know you have a remarkable likeness to a certain literary figure."

Felicity blushed, and Oliver tensed next to her. "I do?"

Jervis nodded eagerly. "You look like Alice. From Alice in Wonderland?"

Felicity blushed again. Not a princess, or a warrior, nope a kid's story. "Well thank you Mr. Tech. I hope that you're Queen Consolidated."

Jervis nodded eagerly, but as he opened his mouth Oliver cleared his throat.

"Well thank you Mr. Tech, I'm afraid we have to get going. Thank you for all of your hard work." Felicity felt Oliver steer her back to the elevator and only relaxed once the doors were closed. Diggle pressed the button to go back down to the garage. Oliver's hand never left Felicity's back until he handed her into the car. Digg had a small smile as he steered the car into traffic, heading towards Oliver's penthouse building. Felicity pulled out her tablet, and opening it voiced her concern.

"Let's hope Roy didn't touch the computers. If he did, he isn't getting lunch with us."

* * *

In the IT department, Jervis pulled a picture off the printer of Felicity Smoak. Her smiling face shined with life. He ran a finger down the curve of her smile his eyes shining.

"I found you Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity sat at her new desk, in the new lair putting together the computers. Behind her the boys were setting up the workout area. To the left of Felicity's computer system was the parking area for the motorcycles, and one car at Lyla's insistence. Felicity hit one button and on the screen attached to the wall all the security feeds to the building above them turned on. After breaching the last lair, Felicity ensured that the building and the new lair were all secured in almost every format.

They had salvaged from the old lair as much as they could and transferred it to the building. Digg called in contractors to rehab the top floor into a penthouse, with the rest of the building, floors into desired apartments, businesses on street level, two elevators, stairs, and even a secret elevator in between the others that went to the top floor only. It lead to a bunker(aka the new lair). The contractor was told that Oliver Queen was living there and wanted extra security since what had happened in Starling, he didn't even bat an eye, and kept it off the plans.

Oliver offered a floor to Digg and Lyla to use and Lyla happily agreed. Oliver offered a floor to Roy, but he only wanted half a floor, as long as a business nearby would hire him. Roy didn't want all the space, not without Thea, which no one had heard from since the riots. Felicity kept looking through security feeds everywhere to find her, but so far no luck.

She had made the place a fortress, security wise, as it was Oliver Queen's new home the press hadn't gotten word yet, but she was prepared for when they got word. Currently, Oliver had been asking her to move into a floor of the building, but Felicity declined, wanting to remain in her townhouse for the time being. It had been a big fight between the two of them, which left Digg calling them a married couple and Felicity ignoring Oliver for two days. She stopped when he apologized to her when he brought her dinner one night she was working late.

She smiled at the memory. Sara laughed when she told her about it. "Getting Ollie to say sorry is a big deal, and so far you've gotten him to say it twice. You're something else Smoak."

While Sara liked the new lair lay-out, she couldn't help them with the plans. Lyla luckily had stepped in, and with Felicity designed the street level into small shops. A boutique for women specializing in lacy garments (Oliver had blushed and swallowed when Lyla told him that she and Felicity were heading that) a coffee and tea shop, a sports store that even had archery gear (Oliver and Dig liked that) and last a small bakery that was connected to the tea and coffee shop.

So far, the top four levels had been converted into homes, Oliver's being the penthouse, Felicity's being under that (Oliver tried to keep it a secret from her, but he kept it as an empty floor for her to move into if she wanted) Digg and Lyla under that, and Roy on the floor under that with a guest apartment on the other side of his floor. The remaining four three floors to the street level had been up for debate, Lyla thought it would be fun to have more apartments, two to the remaining floors so that it wouldn't be odd watching them move around on the upper floors. Oliver fought that idea, as did Digg, until Lyla pointed out that it would help Oliver Queen's alibi to been seen by people going up to the penthouse. After two weeks of arguing with the pregnant agent, Digg relented, and Oliver followed after that. The remaining three floors had two apartments to a floor. The building was almost complete, and a few families displaced by the riots had already asked to move in.

So far everything was going well. Felicity thought. The new lair was almost finished, the construction on the bottom four stories of the building were nearly complete. The shops had signed on their leases and were completing their work. Starling City was starting to shine a little brighter after two years of hell. She spun around in her new chair.

"Felicity, all set up over there?"

She turned and saw Digg moving towards the designated medical area. Oliver was standing in front of shelves, pulling arrowheads out of boxes and placing them on the shelves. Roy was helping Lyla move in upstairs, the top four floors had been finished, and Lyla was insistent on moving in as soon as possible.

She smiled. "Yup. I've got it all put together. Well almost. I've got to connect a few wires that tap into the police database via that connection cable you found with help from Lance, and then set up the fingerprint access in the private elevator that will only go for the five of us. After that it is to connect to the databases and video cameras all over the city, and thanks to Ms. Waller, I've got access to some of the government's databases. So once I'm all connected it'll be time to set up an algorithm, and set the computers for me and Lyla to use."

Felicity took a breath. She looked up at the boys and let out a laugh. Digg was laughing, hunched over the medical table, and Oliver was just staring blankly at her. She sighed. "I'm sorry I guess I'm not completely done, but I will be in the next two days or so."

Oliver smiled. "Just was curious. Again, technology is still not my forte."

"And archery isn't mine." she snarked back.

"Honestly you two." Digg called to them, once again stocking a cabinet with supplies. "Anything else we missed lately?"

Felicity shook her head. "I don't think so." Oliver shook his head as well.

"Detective Lance got out of the hospital today." Digg mentioned.

"You mean Captain Lance, he did get promoted." Felicity smiled. The Lance family hadn't been in contact with much of the team since Detective Lance was hospitalized. Felicity had stopped by to see him every week, which he appreciated. Laurel had been tied up in the DA's office, since the DA had been murdered she had a new boss and was trying to catch up on the law. Detective Lance had asked Felicity about the Arrow, but Felicity remained mute about their plans.

* * *

"You know I just think of you like a daughter right?" Lance asked her as she moved her one of her checkers across the board. Finding out he loved checkers, Felicity brought the board game with her on a visit and they played it every time she had come since.

Felicity smiled. "I'm sure you've arrested your daughters before right?"

Lance chuckled. "He was a killer, I'm glad he reformed his ways." He took two of her pieces.

"I'm glad too."

"I'm not sure if he likes you working for Queen." Lance prodded, glancing up at her.

Felicity flushed. "I do consulting work at the moment. Keeps me busy as people need it after the riots. Oliver is just a friend."

Lance shifted, grimacing as his stitches pulled. "Yeah but, your working for Queen brought the Count there, the attackers at Queen Consolidated. Queen just seems like trouble."

Felicity shook her head, and took two pieces. "King me. You don't have anything to worry about. My life is how I live it, and I help people."

Lance took Felicity's hand. "But at what cost to you? You can't have much of a social life, and I saw what happened to you that night. And Laurel told me that mad man Deathstroke or whatever had taken you, held a sword to your throat."

"But the Arrow saved me, he saved Laurel and I." Felicity squeezed his hand. "No need to worry about me. I'm protected. Just focus on getting better."

Lance smiled. "And you focus on what helps you sleep at night."

"Oh then I have to get some mint chip ice cream." They both laughed.

* * *

"I have to get home. I have a stash of computers to back up into new ones." Felicity shut down her new babies and reached for her purse.

"You know that floor is still upstairs, waiting for you to move in." Oliver reminded her, causing Digg to roll his eyes and mutter "Not this again."

Felicity straightened. "Oliver, I'm letting you know now. If I want to move I'll move. I'm fine at the moment, my place is secure and safe. So back off Mr. Superhero."

Oliver smiled, and helped Felicity into the elevator to the first floor. Digg stepped in with them. It was a few moments later that they emerged on street level, drop cloths and supplies for the building were everywhere.

Felicity stepped off and turned to smile at her boys.

"I'll see you both tomorrow evening. Digg, remind Lyla that only if alerts go off during the day I'll get here as soon as I can. Oliver, try not to brood too much before bed." She smiled and with a wave started to turn.

"Felicity." She looked back at Oliver who stared at her, his blue eyes staring at her intensely. He swallowed. "Try to be safe."

Felicity smiled again and nodded walking towards the front door. Behind her she heard Dig speak before the elevator doors shut. "You have it bad."

She stepped out front and walked up to her car, stopping when she saw the small piece of paper stuck to her windshield. Felicity frowned and picked it up, and saw that it was an advertisement for the tea and coffee shop opening up in the building in a few weeks. Smiling, Felicity climbed into her car, and drove to home.

* * *

In a small apartment across town, a man moved from table to table. Bookshelves are stocked with copies of Alice in Wonderland, drawings covered the walls, hats stacked on shelves. Tea pots scattered around the place. Pieces of tech, and books lay scattered on the main table.

But the man stood before an empty wall. He placed one picture of Felicity at the center. He ran his right hand over the contours of her face.

"Alice, pretty Alice. Trapped by those who bind you. I will let you come into my wonderland pretty Alice."

The man turned, moving to a sewing machine in the corner, where piles and piles of white fabric were being stitched together.

"The Queen may separate us, but my dear Alice, we will be together again."


	3. Chapter 3

**So wished I owned Arrow, but alas I don't.**

**At least somebody came up with it!**

* * *

Felicity got home, picked up her mail and carrying her bag of take-out went inside. She had reset the alarm when she got home, the system was insane, filming the foyer and hallways of her home, all transferred to a serve back at the lair. It was for her safety, Oliver insisted when he, Roy and Digg installed it. She sat in her study, doing back ups on the computers. She sighed. The last few weeks had been hectic.

With trying to get back QC, working part time as an IT specialist, her confusing feelings for Oliver and renovating an entire building. Felicity didn't think things could get worse.

DING-DONG

Huffing in frustration, Felicity uncurls herself from her chair. Walking to the door, she peers through the peep-hole and sees a delivery man on the other side.

Deliveries this late at night?

She pulled the .40 caliber out of the table in the foyer. Digg's lessons were always to be prepared. Holding it behind the door she opened it and saw the young man staring at her.

"Yes?"

"Ah, package for Felicity Smoak?"

"Oh. Okay." She, placed the gun in the back of her jeans and reached for the package, holding the clipboard on the top signing the invoice. Thanking the guy again, Felicity took the package inside, shutting the door.

Looking at the odd swirling pattern on the box, it looked cartoony, if not a little mind numbing.

"Geez Felicity it's just a package. Probably someone sending you their hard drive to fix."

Shaking her head, she walked into her living room, setting the box down on her coffee table, the gun next to it, not bothering to put it back. She moved to the kitchen, pulling down a box of tea, and pushing the button on her electric kettle. As the water heated up, Felicity reached for her favorite Tardis mug, sugar bowl, and small pint of cream from her fridge. Grimacing at the contents of her fridge, she made a mental note to go out and buy groceries. She'd been living off of take out for so long, she was sure that the veggies she got in her lo mein, or on her burgers didn't count as healthy.

The kettle dinged, and Felicity walked back over to it, taking it off the base.

Felicity sat back in her chair, sipping the hot, sweet tea and her mind started to wander to her life.

Growing up in Vegas, computers and books became her escape. Her mother was eccentric, self centered, and angered easily since Felicity's father had left them. Her mom worked at a casino, and most nights wouldn't come home. As a result Felicity became very self reliant, going to the library, studying hard. Even graduating a year early to accept a full ride to MIT at 17. Her mother hadn't cared, just signed the paperwork to allow Felicity to live on her own. Felicity had worked part time at a tech store, got her hair dyed, her ears pierced, and wore bright colors. Felicity had moved to Starling to work at QC, her first job offer out of college it was to stay away from her mother.

Sighing, she picked up the birthday card her mother had sent her. It was basic, wishing her well stating that Vegas was still as fun as it was, holding the usual twenty bucks. She and her mother only exchanged pleasantries twice a year, on their birthdays.

Placing it back on the table, Felicity rubbed her eyes. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was almost three in the morning. While no longer bound by work at QC, Felicity worked during the day, tonight was late because of working on the new lair.

TAP TAP.

Gasping she whirled around and looked at her window. There, in the dark was Oliver, as the Arrow.

"GRRR. Oliver." She slammed the mug on the table, quickly stood up and moved to the window, opening it.

As he climbed in. "You do realize I have a front and back door to my house right? And all these crazy alarms that you installed."

He chuckled. "Yes, but it wouldn't do well to have the Arrow arriving at your house the normal way. And the alarms don't activate when you open the window from the inside." He landed on the floor, heavily. Felicity knelt down beside him.

"Oliver, what happened?"

He sighed. "I went out, beat up some thugs, heard over the radio about a break-in near here and just stopped by." He looked over at her, his eyes a clear crystal blue.

Felicity sighed. "Oliver, you, Roy and Dig put that fabulous, high tech security system two months ago after Slade." She patted his back. "So no need to worry about it Jolly Green Giant."

Oliver barked out a laugh. "Never been called that before." He laid back against her couch. "Did you make tea?"

Felicity sat back as well, leaning against his right side. "Yes I did. I wasn't expecting a late night but voila," she gestured around. "Here I am, awake. With my friend creeping into my house." She sat bolt upright. "Dear lord please tell me you aren't pulling an Edward Cullen on me are you?"

"A what?"

"From a book, guy creeps on girl a lot, watching her sleep before asking her out and then staying with her."

"Ummm. Felicity?"

"Well, except the part that he's this weird sparkly vampire, which without fangs is not legit FYI, he totally takes over her life leading her to marriage at 18 and then had some weirdo hybird child that is her best friend's future wife. Not that you're like taking over my life, or that it could happen, getting married, having kids. Oh. MY. GOD. Just tell me to shut up already!"

"Who is Edward Cullen? Where did that come from?"

"It's from a story called Twilight, it came from a series of books." Felicity peeks at him, rambling on at his confused expression. "Everyone was reading it, or a bunch of girls were reading it. Was turned into movies that seemed to NEVER end. And it really cut into my Harry Potter reading cause all the girls in the library wouldn't shut up about it."

"So you're calling me a stalkerish vampire?"

"Okay, that sounded worse than I thought! Oliver I'm sorry. Not calling you a stalkerish creeper. Please tell me that you aren't watching me."

Felicity glanced at Oliver. He was staring at her, humor and a little chardgrin in his eyes. "Oh. My. God. You do watch me sleep!"

"Umm, Felicity, I just occasionally run by on nights you're off. Just to make sure you're alright." He sighed. "Okay, that does sound stalkerish creepy."

Felicity sighed, and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's okay. It's a little sweet. How you are, it's weirdly sweet. But remember I have two guns in this house, not to mention the taser. And Tockman's zappy virus."

He chuckled, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "So, tea?"

Felicity sighed. "I could make you some."

"Felicity, your gun is on the table, facing your desk. Is the safety on?"

She huffed. "Yes greeny. The safety is on. Digg didn't let me off the shooting range until I had mastered the rules. Number one being 'Every gun is a loaded gun', number two being 'Safety on when you're not going to use it.' I'm not a child Oliver." She glared at him, inwardly smiling when he blushed.

"Sorry for doubting you Girl-Friday. What's the package? It kinda looks like a present."

She looked back at the package. "I don't know. It sorta arrived late this evening. I haven't opened it yet."

He looked down at her, the hood still darkening his features. "Maybe you should. Your birthday is today."

Felicity sat up and looked at him. "How did you know?"

He smiled, running a hand down her cheek. "Felicity, I know a lot about you. Digg, Lyla, Roy and I planned a surprise for you later today." He leaned in, "It won't do you any good to be asleep through it." He winked.

Felicity laughed. "Okay, I'll go to bed." She made to stand, Oliver quickly helping her up.

"Present first!" Smiling, Felicity grabbed the present off the table. "Doesn't have a return address." she mumbled.

Oliver glanced at the package. "Odd wrapping paper, sorta mesmerizing."

Felicity chuckled, tearing open a corner of the wrapping paper. Pulling out a box. Smiling, she slowly opened the top revealing the present inside. She stilled, staring horrified into the box.

"Felicity? What is it?" She shook and dropped the box, clutching a hand over her mouth as she raced to the bathroom. Oliver leaned to look into the box and cursed.

Inside the box was a dead rabbit, dressed up in a suit. on top was a note.

_Sweet Alice, follow the rabbit down the hole. He will lead you to me, sweet Alice. _

_A very happy unbirthday to you._


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY (INSERT FAVORITE BAD WORD HERE) BATMAN!**

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I'll try to be better, but then again I like being bad. Here you go! **

***Fair warning, I love animals. My 80lb dog is proof. There are sick people out there, and one of them is in this story! If that's not for you, find some fluff. I'll mix fluff in, but I'm sticking to reality as much as possible. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Nothing on the package?"

"Not a thing." Oliver replied. He sighed leaning back in the chair, away from the microscope. After putting the package into a bag, Oliver and told Felicity to pack a bag, and they had ridden on his motorcycle to the cave. Felicity had clung to him while he raced through the streets of Starling, Oliver hated to know that she was upset, especially on what was suppose to be a happy day for her.

He had called Digg, who with Lyla was waiting for them. Lyla had immediately taken Felicity upstairs to sleep in their spare bedroom, promising to make her the best breakfast she'd ever taste, and that they could go shopping, cutting her off when Felicity complained about her work and needing to review the footage. When Felicity caved and mutely nodded and moved to the elevator, Lyla turned and told the boys to find out who did this in her commanding voice. Oliver shivered at the tone she'd used. As the girls went upstairs, he immediately went to the lab and scanned the package for any markings. None had shown up, no fingerprints, only the tape that had held together the paper. Digg had gone through the security tapes, looking for anything that was out of place, and nothing occurred.

"The guy used gloves to put the package together."

Digg sighed. "My guess was he also wore a mask to keep his breath from hitting the package."

Digg had tracked the invoice Felicity had grabbed and found it had been sent to deliver in early afternoon. Apparently the first deliver had gone unanswered, since Felicity was still with them, and had delivered it on the graveyard shift.

"The rabbit has seen a taxidermist. But still, so wrong." Digg sat down in the chair watching Oliver go over the report he did on the rabbit.

"The clothes were handmade?" Oliver looked up at the clock, seeing that it was almost six am. Roy had gone out to patrol in his absence.

"Yeah."

"No hair then in the box?"

"Nothing but the note and the rabbit."

"I don't get it. Why Felicity?" Oliver tossed the clipboard on the table, running a hand over his face.

Digg huffed, crossing his arms. "Oliver, she's an attractive young woman. Men are bound to notice her. Now I wish this sicko hadn't. But let's go to bed, and try to make her birthday great so she forgets this for a while."

"Could this have anything to do with all of this?" Oliver gestured around the lair.

"Doubtful. Felicity has every reason to be here as she partly owns the stores and is 'designing' her own apartment. It does help as well that you live here and could be strategizing to get QC back. Anybody who would connect all of this to you is unlikely. We've been meticulous in details and covers."

Oliver growled, but nodded to his logical partner.

Roy crashed into the cave on his motorcycle. As he walked over to the case that held his gear Oliver heard him muttering.

"Problem Roy?"

Roy turned and shook his head. "No, ran by Felicity's place. No sign of anyone watching. Stopped two burglaries, and another six drug deals. Light night."

Oliver nodded. Roy turned back to the Felicity's computers, hitting a couple keys and a response echoed in the cave. "Negative."

Digg sat up. "What's negative?"

Roy sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Any sign of Thea."

Oliver turned to his young partner, seeing the desperation that Oliver felt whenever his sister was mentioned. He stood up and walked over to Roy, placing a hand on his shoulder, Oliver gently squeezed.

"We'll find her Roy."

Roy sighed. "I know."

"For now," Digg walked up to them. "Let's focus on finding out who is messing with our Felicity."

The men all nodded, and headed to the elevator.

* * *

Getting up to his penthouse, Oliver splashed water over his face. It wasn't easy, he knew that getting off the Island that this life wouldn't be easy. Hell, his time in Hong Kong with Waller hadn't been easy. Neither had the time in the Bratva, and his last year alone on the Island. Looking back at the last two years at home, it had been one building calamity to another. First with Merlyn, Tommy's death, then Slade's return.

_And the Mansion. _

Oliver walked out of the bathroom to the wall of windows on the side of his bedroom. Seeing Starling during the sunrise was lovely, but Oliver's mind wasn't on it. He was thinking back to a few months ago, standing with Felicity in the foyer of the Mansion, telling her he needed her safe and uttering the words he was desperate to tell her. It had been selfish.

Purely selfish. He knew that what he did as the Arrow was dangerous, and that she could get in harm's way, but at the same time, he never wanted her to leave him. She was bright, cheerful, a Pandora's box of mysteries, liked solving them, wasn't afraid of him, and showed him the good that he could do. He wold never be able to thank her for that. Loving her was like loving an angel. He felt like he never deserved her, that he could damage her in someway. Oliver couldn't help the words that spilled from his lips, needing to tell her, in case something went wrong. Now Oliver felt more love for one person than he had ever felt in his past relationships.

Oliver's fists clenched. This person who sent her the present didn't love Felicity. This person loved the idea of something to do with Felicity, some fantasy. He turned from the windows.

"And so help me God, I'm not going to let that fantasy come true."

* * *

The man sighed as he drove past Alice's house. no lights were on, but there was also no package on her doorstep. Not even pausing he drove along, heading for work. It would be another tedious day, but at least Alice got his present. She would chase after the Hare, till she found the dodo bird, leaving the Queen, to come to his garden tea party.

"Then, sweet, sweet Alice we'll be together."


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyone else see the Flash last night? HOLY ****! I loved it so much! Can't wait for Arrow premiere tonight. Looks like fun for these two series. **

**Not sure if I'll add Barry in, or Laurel, but you never know. Let's see what happens!**

**Now here is some fluff!**

* * *

"Lyla this is way too much for one person to eat!" Felicity exclaimed, adding cream to her coffee. Dipping her spoon into the sugar bowl, she added three teaspoons and stirred, turning eyes to her friend's wife.

Lyla laughed from the stove, turning to place the eggs onto a plate. All over the island in the kitchen were sausages, bacon, eggs with cheese, regular fried eggs, hasbrowns, and pancakes. Nobody would know that Lyla was ex-special forces, an ARGUS agent, and could be intimidating, not when she looked like Betty Crocker and nursing an eight month pregnant belly.

"Well, I didn't know what you liked, so I made all the sides for you. Plus, I have an extra belly to feed, and three others." She smiled at Felicity.

"Still, it's way to much."

"Nonsense Felicity. Every person deserves a well cooked meal. Plus there is fresh fruit salad, and those pancakes over there on that plate are yours." Lyla smiled. "Happy Birthday."

Felicity felt her cheeks warm. "Thank you." She picked up the plate, the stack of pancakes covered in some vanilla glaze. Felicity put a pile of fresh fruit, some eggs, hash browns, and some sausages on the plate. She sat at the dining room table, soon joined by Lyla, with her own plate of food.

Digging in, Felicity took a bite of the pancakes, eyes widening at the flavor.

"Umm, Lyla?"

"Yes?" She was pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"These pancakes taste like cake."

She chuckled. "Yes, I remember you telling me about this funfetti cupcake you had one day at MIT that was the bomb-diggity. I figured funfetti pancakes for breakfast would rock your world." Lyla turned worried eyes to Felicity. "Are they okay?"

Felicity laughed. "Thank you. Now I need the recipe, so I can make them every year." Lyla beamed.

"I didn't know you could cook."

The girls turned their heads, watching Digg, Oliver, and Roy walk through the door. The first two went to the coffee pot, while Roy just piled a plate with food, and grabbed a bottle of water.

Felicity smiled at the boy. He was adjusting, but having breakfast together was usually on Sundays after a really long shift. Roy missed Thea, but he was adjusting to not having the Mirakuru in his system. Roy walked over and sat a chair over from Felicity. She rolled her eyes. Roy always did this, after the first breakfast together, where Oliver glared at him for sitting next to her.

"No problems Roy?"

He shook his head, cutting into his eggs. Lifting a bite to his mouth he muttered, "No hits on the searches either."

Felicity smiled. "No rushing Roy." He looked up at her, and smiled, nodding. "Happy Birthday."

Feeling the familiar flush on her cheeks, she replied her thanks, and went back to her plate. Mixing her eggs with some sausage, Felicity enjoyed the delicious breakfast. Digg sat on the other side of Lyla, and Oliver sat down next to Felicity. She felt him settle next to her, her nerves coming alive as he sat there.

"So you can cook?" Felicity smiled up at Digg.

"Yes Dig, I can cook. I don't get to a lot, but I can." Digg smiled at her.

"Always remarkable Felicity." Oliver said next to her.

Turning to him, she smiled, "and thank you for remarking on it."

Oliver's eyes sparkled, and he leaned in brushing a kiss on her cheek. "Happy Birthday Felicity."

Everyone raised their cups as Digg toasted. "Happy Birthday to Felicity!"

* * *

Felicity moved to the windows in Lyla and Dig's living room. Lyla was still getting ready to go out, and Felicity was ready to leave the apartment. Breakfast had been fun, but the boys slept for a few hours every morning, especially from nights like last night. Not that Oliver slept much. Digg had left two loaded guns on the table, with tasers for them to carry on their shopping trip today.

"Ready to go?"

Felicity turned. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to go outside since I have a creepy person giving me stuffed rabbits."

"Exactly. Felicity, you can't be afraid of the world because one guy is out to get you." Lyla walked over to her. "I was afraid when I was in Russia. Absolutely scared. But when John found me, when you and Oliver came for me with him, I knew that I'd always have friends to help me."

Lyla took her hands, smiling at her. "Felicity you have been used as bait, stood up to the Arrow, risk your life to help him and keep light in their lives. That's not easy. Don't let one crazy man let you get down."

Felicity felt tears swim in her eyes. "Usually I give the pep talks."

Lyla laughed. "Well, this time you needed one. So let's go shopping, have a great time out, and when we get back, hopefully the boys will be set up for your birthday party."

Felicity smiled, linking an arm through her friends'. "Let's hope so."

* * *

Felicity sipped her cappuccino at the cafe.

"Ugh, I swear, John is all that this baby is." Lyla ran a hand over her belly, smiling ruefully. "Little troublemaker keep kicking me. And I feel like a tank sometimes."

Felicity laughed. "It's got to be surreal though. Knowing that you're carrying a life."

"Yeah, but John seems to be the only one who can calm her down enough to leave me alone to sleep."

Felicity laughed.

"That and wanting or not wanting certain foods, being sick, feeling tired. It's a joy though knowing that I could bring happiness into the world." Lyla smiled fondly at her belly. "Knowing the bad that I've seen in it."

"At least you get to watch Digg put together baby furniture."

"Oh yes, watching my soldier husband put together the pink girl mobile was hilarious."

"Umm, Miss?"

They looked up to the waiter who stood there looking at Felicity.

"Sorry to interrupt, but a gentleman wanted me to give this to you." He handed her a card.

Felicity took it, and smiled. Lyla handed him some cash to cover their drinks he shook his head. "Already paid for, Happy Birthday." the waiter moved away.

Still smiling, Felicity looked at the envelope. It had a QC label on it, and elegant script had her name on the front.

"It's probably just your friends in IT wishing you a happy birthday." Lyla took a sip of her ginger tea.

Felicity shrugged. "It's a thick envelope. Did they get the whole department to buy me coffee gift cards?" Lyla laughed.

Opening the card Felicity pulled out the thick card, seeing a child's card. A birthday card, with Alice from the old Disney cartoon on the front, sitting at the tea party. opening it, Felicity saw pictures fall over the table, pictures of her. Every newspaper photo, photos posted online, even personal ones she had on her computer at home.

Lyla gasped, holding up one photo, a polaroid, turning it to Felicity who paled.

It was them, sitting at the cafe only ten minutes ago, laughing over a text Digg had sent Lyla.

Looking into the wide eyes of her friend, Felicity felt sick. "Call John. We need to get back." Felicity pulled her purse onto the table, and held the gun.

* * *

Sweet Alice. He watched her as she opened the card, clicking the camera placed in his hat. Both women looked so scared of his card.

_Why Alice? It's a gift. Proof that I know you now. _

He watched, sipping his tea, as the women gathered the photos, placing them back in the card. The brunette pulled out her phone, calling someone.

_That's it, keep busy. Just stay Alice. _

He watched, as neither lady moved till a black sedan pulled up, a dark man stepping out. He growled. _The Knave. Slave to the Queen. _

A motorcycle pulled up on the side of the car, as the rider dismounted, he snarled.

_The Queen. Always interested in Alice. _

He watched as Mr. Queen and the blonde hugged, his eyes locked on the card, dropping it into a bag, and handing it to the Knave. He then helped the brunette into the sedan, placing the bags in the back. As Queen turned to Alice, he saw her shake her head, and the Queen smiled. Taking her hand he nodded to the Knave, and lead Alice over to the bike. He helped her into a helmet, and to mount the bike.

Snarling as they rode off, followed by the sedan, he threw money on the table, and walked out of the cafe. Moving back to work, he kept muttering.

"Soon Alice. Soon as I can, you'll be mine in Wonderland."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow to the Arrow Premiere, I am right now hating teasers. I'm not a patient person and just want it to be next week. **

**I love the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dig, the balloons go over here." Roy said from his perch at the top of the lair. Roy taped the yellow streamer into place, next to the bright fuchsia and light blue. "This reminds me when we set up for your baby shower."

"Do you know how long it took to ask for Felicity's favorite colors?" Dig shook his head in amusement. "She just went on about Slade taking orange away from the list, mumbling something about green, then purple and came up with those three."

Oliver chuckled, moving the table to the center of the room. "That's Felicity." He walked over the the fridge, pulling the sheet cake out. "Direct from Felicity's favorite bakery."

"No nuts right?" Roy and Dig asked.

"I'm not stupid guys, no nuts at all. It's vanilla cake with mixed berry jam in between, then smothered in that super vanilla frosting she likes." He placed the cake in the middle of the table, moving the vase holding pink roses to the side.

"Wow, she does like her sweets. Think that might be a bit much since the pancakes this morning?" Roy asked.

Dig shook his head, moving the balloons to the opposite side of the cake, next to the bottles of red wine and grape juice. "Felicity can never have too much sugar."

"Then we can be sure that two of the corners are hers." Oliver stated, smiling at his companions.

"No." Roy groaned. "I wanted one of the frosting roses."

"It's her party." Dig started.

"And she'll cry if she wants to?" Roy smirked back.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Guys, are we done setting up, the girls could be heading back soon."

Dig started pulling on his jacket. "Lyla said they were enjoying some time at a cafe when I sent her the picture of the trap Felicity set up by her computers, that left Roy dangling from the ceiling by his feet."

Oliver laughed, watching Roy's face change to embarrassment. "I just needed to stand on her chair to grab the shelf to climb."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "We need to work on your parkour then. And maybe tell Felicity to keep her traps at a minimum."

Dig's phone went off. "Probably the girls, wanting to come back. I'd place that order."

Oliver nodded, pulling out his phone and calling the Italian restaurant a couple blocks away. "Yes I'd like to place a take out order for tonight. I need two orders of garlic bread, five house salads, a large order of lasagna, your cannelloni, manicotti plate, the fettuccine alfredo with chicken, broccoli, and mushrooms. The sausages and peppers with penne, and lastly the fettuccine alfredo with shrimp and cherry tomatoes." Oliver turned to look at Dig who stood there, keys in hand, but looking grim. Oliver's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, that's all. Okay, an hour? That's fine. Oh, um Oliver Queen. Yes, thank you. Bye."

Ending the call, he slid his phone into his pocket, grabbing the brown leather jacket off the back of his chair. "What is it?"

"Felicity got a card at the cafe. It held photos of her." Dig's fists clenched. "One taken earlier when I sent Lyla the picture of Roy."

Oliver felt anger course through his veins. Not just Felicity in pictures, Diggle's wife and their daughter.

"Let's go." Oliver walked over to his Ducatti. Mounting it, he pulled on his helmet, racing out of the tunnel to the alleys. Dig followed behind him in the Sedan, but Oliver let him pass him, knowing Dig would want to get to Lyla first. Within ten minutes both had pulled up to the cafe. Oliver spotted Felicity, sitting at the table, staring at the pictures her hand in her purse. Dig had already gotten to Lyla, to check on them before hugging Felicity. Oliver parked his bike, dismounting and walking over to the girls.

Pulling off his helmet, he gently touched Felicity's shoulder, making her head snap up to look at him. He reached down and pulled Felicity's hand off the gun. She stepped into his arms, and he gently started running his hands over her back. He felt the trembles going through her, silently cursing the person who was doing this. Pulling back he looked into her blue eyes, seeing the happiness there, but also the fear.

"We'll get him. Don't let this bother you. He just wants into your head." Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to walk with him to the sedan, following Dig and Lyla. Dig smiled, pulling Felicity close. "It'll be okay Felicity."

Releasing her, Dig reached for the card pulling it out of her hand and placing it in a bag. He walked back to the table, gathering all the photos and placing them into a bag. Oliver helped Lyla into the car with the bags and turned to Felicity. She shook her head. "I'd rather ride on the bike."

Oliver smiled, nodding. He turned to Lyla, "Can I have the spare helmet please." Nodding, Lyla handed over the extra helmet in the sedan. "Felicity."

Felicity looked at Lyla. "Remember what I said. Don't let him get to you. It's your birthday. He's just trying to make it bad for you." Felicity nodded. Oliver smiled, wrapping his arm around Felicity again, and shutting the door to the sedan. Dig placed the bags in the backseat behind Lyla and turned to his partners.

"Roy will be tracking using the GPS in your watches. Let's get back to the party." Dig smiled at Felicity, then turned and climbed into the driver's seat. Oliver steered Felicity to the bike, picking up his helmet and pulling it on his head. Mounting the bike, Oliver started it, relaxing when he felt Felicity mount the bike behind him. He steered into traffic, following the sedan closely, knowing Dig would want to keep them in sight. Unable to bear the silence any longer, Oliver turned on the comms inside the helmets.

"Felicity?"

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm here I guess."

Oliver sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"Oliver. It's not the worst birthday I've ever had. I've spent most of them alone. This guy just is sick and I want him caught."

Oliver felt Felicity's arms tighten around his ribs. "I don't want to feel fear." she whispered.

Oliver tightened his hands on the handles. "Okay. Let's go for a ride then. Just you and me."

"What?"

Oliver sped up his bike, weaving past Dig's sedan, going in and out of traffic, speeding through the light as it changed.

"Oliver! I don't want to die on my birthday!"

He chuckled. "You don't want to feel fear right?"

"Right."

"Then let it go, and enjoy the fastest motorcycle ride you've ever been on."

She laughed, and it hugged Oliver's heart hearing the sound.

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Speeding up, taking the longest way possible back to the lair, Oliver felt happy, knowing Felicity was happy.

"Felicity?"

"Yes?"

"You never have to feel fear with me."

Felicity's arms tightened again as the sped off around Starling.

* * *

"...Happy Birthday to you!" They all clapped as Felicity blew out the candles. Smiling she started pulling out the candles, placing them in a cup to throw them away.

"Birthday girl gets first piece!" Dig called out, handing Felicity a corner piece, with a large yellow rose on top.

Eagerly Felicity took the piece, walking over to her desk. "Thank you!" As the others got their pieces, they gathered around Felicity, who had a small pile of presents stacked next to her. "Guys, I didn't need any presents."

Lyla held up a hand. "No buts Felicity. You're staying here for the next few days, so suck it up and enjoy your day." Lyla smiled, and stuck a forkful of frosting into her mouth.

Felicity pulled the largest box wrapped in blue to her, seeing that it was from Dig and Lyla. As she ripped off the paper her eyes widened.

"How did you get this? It's not even on the market!" Felicity read the box holding a sequence scrambler that wasn't allowed by the government.

Lyla laughed. "I knew it would be useful, and I work for the government. Happy Birthday." Dig shrugged. "The taser at the bottom is from me." Felicity pulled it out, and chuckled. "It's black with a pink handle John."

Roy laughed. "My present next Barbie!" He pushed the red package towards her. Smiling, Felicity set aside the large present, and took a quick bite of cake. "Okay Roy, let's see."

She pulled out a armrest for in front of her keyboard, a bag of her favorite coffee and a mug that said, 'Caffeination in Progress' with a loading bar.

"Roy! I love it. Thank you!" The young man blushed, and took another bite of cake. "Happy Birthday Barbie."

"Thank you Junior."Roy glared at her as the others laughed.

Picking up the small box wrapped in pink paper with a large yellow bow on top Felicity tapped the top. "Hmmm, I wonder who this cold be from."

Everyone chuckled, Felicity was teasing Oliver. She had gotten a new leather jacket from Sara the day before, Lance had given her a gift card to her favorite coffee only left one person.

Oliver leaned forward in his chair, his piece of cake sitting on the table next to him. "Only one way to find out."

Felicity felt her cheeks warm as she pulled the top off of the box. Inside sat a necklace, hanging on a fine silver chain was a flower and another smaller chain with another charm. It looked like a beautiful rose, emeralds lining the stem, bright pink sapphires creating the top of the rose. The second charm on the smaller chain was a small arrow notched on a bow. It was pure silver, nothing adorning it.

"Oh Oliver. It's lovely." she whispered, gently holding the necklace.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it. You can wear them together or, separately. The smaller one is a bracelet. I made them. The second charm is actually half silver."

Felicity looked at him, seeing the gentle smile he had. "Wwhat is the other metal?"

"It's from the bullet Sara removed from your shoulder."

Felicity smiled, leaning forward hugging Oliver. "Thank you."

* * *

_Alice, Alice, Alice._

He covered his eyes as the welded the two pieces together.

_Your birthday is over, the day now is done. Yow still ran away from me, to run to another one. _

Pushing the piece, he flipped a switch, watching the currents run through it.

"Not much longer now pretty Alice. The dodo bird is on it's way. A little means of control to wreck havoc on the way." He shook his head, placing the hat into his bag, a package next to it so he didn't forget. The man smiled, patting the package, then laughing with glee.

"Your Queen can't protect you. Not from this, because my dear Alice, a bomb can't miss."

* * *

**A/N: If you give a pink roses with no thorns, then it is supposed to mean that you have loved the person ever since you laid eyes on him or her, symbolizing love at first sight.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Usual disclaimer, I don't own Arrow, so wish I did. Glad someone made it.**

**I couldn't own it. I'm put in a rolling chair, I just sit and spin or lean back in it. I become a five year old. Same goes for caffeine and candy. I revert back to my inner child.  
**

**Fair warning, as it gets closer to Halloween, things will get more creepy.  
**

**Ah well, time to persevere! Enjoy my lovelies. **

* * *

The clack of high heels echoed down the hallway on the top floor of Queen Consolidated. It had only been a week since her birthday, and only a day later Walter stopped by the building. He told them the board was happy to reinstate Oliver as CEO, as long as he renounced any connections to Isabel Roschev. Oliver happily did it, on live tv to at the reinstating ceremony.

First order of business after that was for her to be reinstated as his secretary. Which still aggravated Felicity to no end. Granted Oliver had sweetened the deal, by upgrading the computers, and allowing her to work on IT stuff when he was in meetings since she set up a video feed in the conference room that recorded everything. Smiling at the thought, Felicity turned back to the IT tech on her right computer screen. It was a new line of code for an online cloaking device the government had asked QC to make, and as she shrunk down the other screen she saw that the meeting was as exciting as ever. Dr. Ray Palmer was asking for a joining of the greatest minds of his company and QC, and by the look on Oliver's face he wasn't buying it. Then again most tech talk went over Oliver's head.

Unless somebody had programed his ringtone to an inappropriate ringtone since he mixed up the arrow in the quivers again. Roy's problem, not hers but it took Felicity a whole day to have the heart to change it.

"Felicity."

She looked up into Laurel Lance's smiling face. Their alliance was still shaky. Laurel didn't approve of what Oliver did, thought that Slade had focused on Felicity because she had been in on Oliver's secret longer, but hearing from her dad about how great Felicity was, she was a little warmer than before.

"Hello Laurel, how are you today?"

"Fine Felicity, is Oliver around?"

"Nope, back to back meetings all day." Felicity shuffled the papers on her desk into a stack. "Is it important?" Felicity raised an eyebrow asking the silent question.

Laurel shook her head. "No just wanted to see if he is interested in lunch."

Felicity shrugged. "You're welcome to wait then. The meeting only has about five more minutes," she glanced at her watch. "If Dr. Palmer can talk fast enough." Felicity stood up and walked into Oliver's office, moving the pens piled on the left side of his desk back into their cup as she put the stack down. Walking back Felicity glanced at the clock. It was almost twelve-thirty. The meeting should have been over ten minutes ago. She plopped back down in the chair, rolling over to the computer. Clicking on her shrunk internet screen, she clicked through the bookmarks looking for anything that sounded interesting.

"How has everything at the courthouse going?"

Laurel sighed. "If the new DA could get everything under control my life would be easier. Granted there has been help in the city."

Felicity smiled. "Yeah, it's nice knowing that the criminals are being put away."

"Laurel?"

Both women turned seeing Oliver and Diggle walking up to Felicity's desk.

"Was the meeting fun?" Felicity smiled, clicking on the Big Belly bookmark caving into her cravings, yet again, for the week.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Yes, complete fun. I barely understood half of what he said. Promise to translate later?" He looked so hopeful. Felicity laughed. "Sure, as soon as you read 'The Idiot's Guide to Running a Company'. Now lunch, I'm ordering for myself, maybe Diggle."

Dig smiled, "Thank you Felicity."

Oliver scowled, making Felicity smile even more.

Laurel decided that was the perfect moment to chime in. "I came by hoping to have lunch with you Oliie. Do you mind?"

Oliver shrugged. "It's okay with me. Do you need to be back to court at any time?" He looked at Laurel, and Felicity's heart ached. It was silly to be jealous. They had a history. But still, even wearing the jewelery Oliver had given her for her birthday, she still felt further away from Oliver than before.

"I'm not on the docket till four this afternoon. Then more paperwork. Do you need to get back anytime soon?" Laurel looked at Felicity, almost staring into her soul.

"No he's free till three-thirty. It's a meeting with the heads of the departments." Felicity answered, turning back to the computer,clicking on the largest shake order she could, seeing as she needed the comfort of mint-chocolate-chip.

* * *

Felicity clicked around on the computer again. She had fire-walled her home computer, and was reviewing the data from the time the hacker had taken copies of her pictures when the phone rang.

"Hello Mr. Queen's office?"

"Ms. Smoak a delivery man is on his way up to you. Not with your lunch, it's an inner office memo."

"Thanks Charlie." Felicity hung up.

It had been almost an hour after Oliver and Laurel left, with Dig since Laurel wanted to go to a restaurant across town so driving was needed. That lead to a minor argument over Felicity's security. Laurel seemed upset over Felicity needing so much security in Oliver's eyes, but Oliver relented that in QC she was safe. So they left, and Felicity was waiting for her lunch.

Writing notes about the head of each department for Oliver to know and ask about, she was startled to hear footsteps. Looking up, she saw a man walking towards the office holding a basic brown envelope in front of him. He was stiff, almost robotic like.

"Hello? Sir?" Felicity stood up and walked towards the guy. He walked up to her. "For Mr. Queen." he stated, and blinked. His face, was blank but his eyes were wide and scared.

"Sir? Are you alright?" His eyes moved to look at her, and Felicity could swear he was trying to tell her something.

"No Miss. Just need to deliver a package." He held it out for her, and she took it. He then turned and moved to the elevator, even waiting stiffly for the car to get there. Soon as the car arrived he walked in and went back downstairs.

"Okay then." Turning back, Felicity walked back to the desk. Picking up the envelope, and moving it on top of the pile of paperwork on her desk for Oliver.

* * *

"Oliver I'm sorry. I didn't realize that lunch would go like that." Laurel apologized for the hundredth time for what happened.

"Laurel, it's okay. I've had worse thrown at my face than a glass of chardonnay. Plus, the lady was upset, I can't blame her."

Entwining her fingers in her lap Laurel looked out the window, watching the city go past. "How can you help them?"

He looked back at Laurel. "Pardon?"

"How do you do it? I mean, half the city hates you. Likes your comeback because they loved your mother but, at the same time, how many hate you still yet you protect them." She turned her lawyers' eyes to him, daring him to lie.

Oliver took a deep breath. "I've seen the evil of the world Laurel. I worked with the lowest, fought against the lowest. I can't let innocent people, no matter how they feel about me, fall to the scum's decisions. That's how I protect them."

Shaking her head, Laurel peered out the window again. It was still hard for them to talk. So much history lay between them. Sara wasn't around to soften the blow anymore. Lance had been moved to physical therapy and with his promotion came a desk position versus being in the field. Oliver and Laurel still didn't see eye-to-eye on topics, and Oliver knew that Laurel didn't think much of Felicity, and that upset him. Felicity had become his best friend, and she helped him be a hero. And the night of Slade's attack, he could hold Felicity in a hug, where earlier he couldn't return a hug to Laurel.

Laurel opened her mouth but a sound cut her off. "What was that?"

The separator rolled down. Dig looked back at the pair, looking scared. "Oliver, get out of the car, right now." He put the car in park and got outside.

Oliver opened the door and stepped out into the stopped traffic staring in the direction that others were. It was like a scene from a movie, people pointing and crying at one building. Laurel got out behind him. Her gasp filled his ears as he started to run down the road, Dig chasing him, his mind filled with only one thought.

The top floor of QC was on fire and smoking.

_Felicity._


	8. Chapter 8

_Silly Alice. You're not suppose to go near there. Get away from the bomb Alice. It's addressed to the Queen. _

He stared at the screen in his office, watching as Alice moved the package on her desk. He knew that the bomb had only about fifteen minutes left otherwise it would go off, and Alice could get hurt.

_Alice, darling get away from there._

She turned away as the phone rang. She smiled and started to gather her things.

He huffed, aggravated that he could only hack this camera in the offices. The Queen was still in his office, Alice should have told him that there was an evelope for him by now. Yet, nobody went to the envelope. He growled, quickly pulling up the faked paperwork for helping a cable in the upper office. It was risky but in the end, him being there would be easier to grab Alice.

Pushing back his chair, Jervis grabbed the paperwork that he printed out, and moved towards the elevator.

* * *

"Hello?" Felicity breathed into the receiver.

"Yes, I have an order from Big Belly Burger for you Miss Smoak."

_Thank Google. Lunch. _

"Yes, you can send it up Charlie."

"Miss Smoak, Mr. Queen stated that you have to come down to the front desk for deliveries that aren't inner office ones."

Felicity rolled her eyes. _Oliver Queen, one of these days I'm going to hit you so hard your hood will be on backwards. _

"I'll be on my way down in a moment Charlie."

She put the phone down, and reached in her purse pulling out her wallet. The elevator dinged. The hair stood up on the back of Felicity's neck. Slowly she turned, surprised to see a Mr. Tech, looking at her.

"How can I help you Mr. Tech?"

His eyes widened when she said his name"Yes. Yes, I have a request for the fixing a cable running through your upper office." He handed her the clipboard.

Felicity reached out and took the board, quickly scanning the papers, it looked sound, the cable ran a lot of the base network, which had been having trouble lately. Not that she noticed much, she just hacked into the lair's servers to figure out who the guy was.

"It's right through there." Felicity pointed to the left, and watched the man scurry over after he blinked twice at the empty office. As the man worked in the ceiling, Felicity knew she couldn't leave to get her lunch, and that started to aggravate her. Her stomach grumbled, and Felicity's thoughts turned mean as she thought of Oliver, Laurel and Dig eating lunch at a fancy restaurant across town. She looked at the time on her table, inwardly fuming, wanting her mint chip milkshake.

_Why did Roy have to work today? _

"It's all fixed now Miss." Felicity jumped as the man appeared next to her. Placing a hand over her pounding heart, she looked over at Mr. Tech.

"Thank you. I'm glad that whatever happened it is fixed."

He nodded, and pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket, and noted the time.

"Do you need to go down?." He smiled at her, and Felicity smiled back.

"Yes, I do." She started walking to the elevators, the man keeping pace with her. He was muttering something under his breath, something about being late.

"Are you going to be late for something?" She asked, being polite.

"Yes Miss. We're going to be late." Felicity felt a prick on her neck, and she fell down.

The last thing she heard after being dragged into the elevator was an explosion.

* * *

Oliver ran into the lobby of QC, his lungs burning as his eyes searched, hoping, that Felicity was in the lobby.

"Mr. Queen!" Several people yelled seeing him.

His eyes searched around as Dig stopped next to him. "Oliver. We have to be cautious about this. Felicity could be anywhere."

Oliver nodded. Hoping that she was in the IT department, the garage, anywhere but the penthouse floor.

"Mr. Queen! Mr. Diggle!" Charlie, the day desk guard waved at them. They ran over to him.

"Charlie. Any contact from Ms. Smoak?" Dig asked as Oliver tried to find any words. Charlie nodded. "She was coming down for the lunch she ordered, but that was about ten minutes before the explosion. The executive elevator was activated though. It stopped but I managed to override it. It should be here any minute now."

With that a scream was heard from across the lobby, and Oliver turned, seeing the executive elevator was open. He started to run over towards the open doors, hearing the cries that came around him.

"Is she alright?"

"That's Mr. Queen's secretary!"

"Dear God is she dead?"

"Call an ambulance!"

"Call the police!"

"Did someone get the guy who ran out of the elevator!"

"HELP HER!"

Oliver skidded to a stop at the edge of the group, seeing two security guards check Felicity's vitals as she laid on the floor of the elevator. Her eyes were closed, face pale, her tablet smashed next to her. Oliver walked to her, and looked at the guards. "Is she alright?"

One of the guards looked up. "She'll be fine I think. The ambulance is almost here Mr. Queen."

Oliver nodded, and knelt next to Felicity. He didn't care what his employees thought. They would see the truth about their relationship, the truth that Oliver was beginning to understand and want. He reached out and moved a piece of hair out of her face. Oliver turned and saw Dig helping direct the security officers and now the police to get the crowd into the courtyard.

Lance walked up to Oliver, next to the EMT and grabbed his shoulder.

"Stand back son. Let them work on her and you can ride with them."

Oliver nodded and swallowed before moving back. "How did you know?"

"Laurel called me as soon as the explosion was reported." Lance shook his head as the two EMT worked over Felicity.

"Do you have any enemies Mr. Queen? Any that would harm you or Ms. Smoak?"

Oliver shook his head. "None that I'm aware of."

"Well, let's hope that Ms. Smoak can help us catch this guy. I'm releasing CSI in your office and the elevator. I recommend you work from home for a few days."

Oliver nodded and felt Dig walk up behind him. "They're ready to transport her to the hospital Sir." Oliver could hear the anger in his voice.

"I'll be right there." Oliver nodded to Lance, and moved next to the EMT, grabbing Felicity's hand as they ran to the ambulance.

His heart had never felt so heavy.

* * *

_Stupid foolish Hatter! _

He hit the wall, knocking down pictures of Alice.

_Should have gotten her right away! Should have had her walk to her car! Not the elevator! Stupid Stupid!_

He growled, knowing that he had barely gotten away. And Alice was back with the Queen.

* * *

Oliver watched Felicity as her eyelids fluttered. He leaned back and looked over at Dig and Lyla sitting on the couch. Roy was sitting outside of the hospital.

"I like the name Sarah. What do you think John?" Lyla asked, trying again to brighten the mood.

"It's lovely. But it might give Sara a big head when she visits."

"But Sara did save your life, and I think it's lovely." Lyla rubbed her belly, laughing a little bit. "She thinks so too."

"I think it's pretty." a voice piped up from the bed.

"Felicity! How do you feel?" Lyla asked from the couch. Oliver leaned forward, taking the cup from the beside table and putting the straw to Felicity's lips. She greedily drank. Dig hit his comm link, alerting Roy to Felicity's status, and went over to the door to get a nurse. After he pulled the cup away, Oliver turned back to Felicity and smiled softly.

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible. Groggy, little confused."

"Hello! Ah Ms. Smoak. How do you feel?" Doctor Hamilton walked in the room, a nurse following him.

"I feel like a parrot is talking to me." Dig, Lyla and Oliver laughed. Felicity was fine.

"Well, what can you remember from today?" he started to check her vitals, and the bruising on her wrists.

"Oliver and Dig went to lunch with Laurel. About an hour passed. A man came in and delivered an envelope from Applied Sciences. Then I remember getting a phone call for food, something about being late for something, then waking up here. Why? What happened?" Felicity's pulse sped up and Oliver squeezed her hand to try and calm her down.

"There was an explosion on the top floor of QC Ms. Smoak. You're lucky you got to the elevator. You have some bruises, scrapes and a mild concussion. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

Felicity shook her head, wincing at the movement. "No. I'm sorry."

The doctor nodded. "It's alright. Mr. Queen may I see you for a moment?" Oliver nodded, and brushed a kiss over Felicity's forehead. He followed the doctor to the hallway and faced him.

"What is it Dr. Hamilton?"

"Mr. Queen, there was a tiny hole on the side of Ms. Smoak's neck. And I did a quick toxicology screen."

Oliver tensed.

"Somebody drugged her Mr. Queen. I believe that whoever did this, wanted Ms. Smoak alive, and you dead."

* * *

_Alice, sweet, sweet Alice._

He looked at the clocks on his walls, rocking back and forth as he clipped the newspaper. They covered the bombing well.

"But the Queen lives Alice. And we were so close." He pinned the clipping next to his shot of Alice on the gurney being rushed past him with the Queen at her side. He had melted into the crowd, and felt foolish for not calculating enough.

"Soon Alice. I'm perfecting my control. The dodo bird did his job, but next comes the flowers. Soon Alice my love. Soon."

He smiled looking at the currents running through the tech pieces.

_You will be MINE Alice. And only MINE!_


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that Sara just died in the show, but I can't fit that into my story. She won't be around for long though. **

**So Welcome back Birdie! **

* * *

Roy sat on the rooftop directly across from the hospital. He was on patrol tonight, but his worry over Felicity made him sit outside. He sighed. It was an easy night. He had stopped two drug busts during the day, and the criminals were running scared from the team. Searching for Thea seemed to keep getting more futile. The note she left him still sat in his apartment, and it had hurt showing it to Oliver.

Oliver had fumed, but Felicity had managed to calm him down. Luckily just in time for Roy to state that it was his fault, and he would solve it. Oliver had left it to him, only texting Thea, and trying to keep an eye out for her wherever she went.

He sighed. It was going to be a long night. Oliver had made him start searches for the erased video footage from the elevator, so far no hits. Not on the box from her house, the envelope in the office. Even the guy who delivered it had no memory of making the delivery. Roy knew that it was going to be difficult, whoever this guy was he was good. The news about the drug in Felicity's system made everyone scared. It meant that whoever this person was, he wanted her alive and wasn't afraid to hurt anyone who was in his way.

"Try sitting back from the edge, you'll blend into the shadows better." a voice chirped from his left.

Roy smiled.

"Birdie is back."

He glanced over as Sara walked up to him. "Good to see you Birdie."

She grunted. "I hate that nickname Junior." Roy grimaced.

"Play nice kids." Digg laughed from the comm, walking to the window and waving at them.

"Felicity is awake by the way. Lyla and I are about to head out soon." Roy nodded. He turned back to Sara.

"She's awake, only has vague memories, and was drugged. No clue on who or why." He muted his comm, and quickly filled her in.

"I know." She smiled. "My dad filled me in his voice message. That's why I begged Nyssa to let me visit. She gave me only six weeks, and wanted me to tell blondie hi."

Roy laughed, and turned off his comm. "Right now I'd be surprised if you could get close to her. Oliver hasn't left her side since they put her in the room. Before that, Digg had to hold him back so they could do scans of her."

"About time." Sara muttered, looking at the hospital. "When did it start?"

"The day before Felicity's birthday."

Sara sighed, standing next to him.

"Roy, someone wants Felicity alive, and Oliver out of the way. Only one thing points to that. A stalker, who is escalating because Felicity is unobtainable to him at the moment." Sara squared her shoulders. "Gods help him if he actually gets her."

Roy swallowed. Stalking they hadn't mentioned to Felicity yet. Oliver was worried about her mental state if she began thinking that way. But Oliver didn't see the lair's screens lately. Felicity was researching everything that she could, any connection to who the person could be. Oliver didn't realize it but she needed to know. Protecting her would only hurt her in the end. "Roy, you can send Sara in. Felicity wants to see her."

Roy nodded, then pressed his ear, unmuting the comm link. "Oliver wants you to visit the room. I'm to stay here for the time being."

Sara nodded, then jumped over the roof, climbing down the fire escape to the alley below.

* * *

"Sarah is a pretty name. It means 'Princess' if I remember right." Felicity smiled at Lyla who was sitting on her bed.

"I like it too. Sara did save John, and I was thinking Meghan for her middle name. For the best hacker I know."

"Oh! Lyla that's so sweet. I would be honored." Felicity smiled.

Lyla squeezed her hand. "Well, John and I should head home. I'm tired, and you need to rest." Lyla leaned over as close as she could and hugged Felicity.

"Feel better, and don't worry. We're protecting you." Lyla whispered, bringing tears to Felicity's eyes. "Plus I put a gun under your pillow."

Lyla stood up, and Digg hugged Felicity, and they left, leaving Oliver alone with her.

"Sara is in town."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Really? I miss her! Why is she here?"

He smiled. "Lance told her what happened. She's only here for a while, but she'll be here in a few minutes." Just as the words exited his mouth, Sara breezed in the door.

"Felicity! How's my favorite blondie! Aside from what got you in here." She exclaimed, walking over and gently hugging Felicity. The two were friends, Felicity keeping Sara updated on the team.

"I'm doing okay. How long are you in town for?"

Sara shrugged. "About six weeks. So let's catch who did this, and get you back to hacking speed!"

Felicity laughed. "Okay. Do you need a place to stay? You're welcome to crash at my house."

Sara smiled. "Thanks. The new lair sounds awesome though, when do I get in there?"

"Soon."

Both of them looked at Oliver who leaned against the wall.

Felicity smiled. "What he said."

Sara nodded. "So, until whoever did this is caught. You little lady are not being left alone. If only for short amount of times. Got it?"

Felicity sighed. "I guess it could be worse being guarded by four heroes."

Sara and Oliver laughed.

* * *

"Oh for crying out loud Oliver. I can walk up to my front door!" Felicity sighed, as Oliver carried her up her front steps.

"You were just released from the hospital Felicity, I'm not letting you injure yourself going up the stairs." Oliver deadpanned.

It had been three days since the bombing, and Felicity being released from the hospital in the late evening had been to avoid the paparazzi outside of the hospital. Lance hadn't been able to tell them much about the investigation. Only that Oliver better get a new interior designer as the bomb had wiped out the entire floor. Oliver, financed by Walter, hired a team of bodyguards for Felicity, two to sit and both front and back of her house, alternating only every eight hours. He hadn't budged on it, after Felicity objected to him staying in her home. She had told Lyla to start moving some small items to the apartment though.

"Well okay then. You'll need to carry me up to my room then. Not that you're staying in my room. That would be nice, but injuries happen more commonly inside the home like tripping out of the bathtub, or accidentally cutting my finger open cooking dinner. Not that we're going to bathe together! Or do anything together for that matter! Oh my God Oliver just tell me to shut up!" Felicity glared at him.

He chuckled, opening the door. "Where is the fun in that? It's funny how you ramble."

"I'm sure the concussion has something to do with that." Felicity huffed, "Now please put me down."

Oliver relinquished his hold on Felicity, placing her feet on the floor, and stepping away. "Remember what Dr. Hamilton said," he started.

"Not to be too stressed, to take it easy, sleep and eat well. And not to visit him again under such circumstances." Felicity smiled. "I'll be fine Oliver."

He nodded, watching as she turned the light switch on and her living room was full of flowers.

"Whoa. Oliver they're lovely but I don't need so many."

"Well, I got you a bouquet of pink roses. My guess is that your friends in IT sent the rest. Sara must have brought them in." He looked around the room, noting that each flower arrangement was different. They even had different vases.

"Oh, that's sweet of them." Felicity smiled, and sniffed an arrangement of daisies. She then turned, and glared at Oliver.

"Now, you're going to leave. I'm going to be here for the night, your guards are posted all around my house, the security system will be set, live feed to the lair. Then around four am Sara is going to come in and crash in my guest bedroom. So shoo! I don't need a babysitter!" She waved her hands towards the door.

Oliver held his hands up. "Okay Felicity. I get it. Take a deep breath I'm leaving. Just remember to set the,"

"Alarm after you leave. I get it. Now go. I'm fine." She opened the door, showing him out. He turned and looked at her.

"Just call if you need anything."

Felicity leaned against the door. "I will Oliver. Now please go workout. I'm fine." She smiled.

He smiled back, and stepped closer. His heart pounded as he lifted a hand to run his fingers down the side of her face. "I care about you Felicity. I need you to be safe."

She smiled, and he could swear his heart stopped at the sight. "I know. I'm perfectly safe here. And if you do workout and patrol, you can come by with Sara and crash on my couch."

He laughed. "Yes ma'am."

With a wink, Oliver backed up and Felicity, still smiling, closed the door. He mounted his bike, and rode back to the lair night silent around him.

He pulled into the lair's parking area, turning off his bike. He walked to the storage area, placing his helmet on the shelf, Oliver watched Sara go up and down the Salmon Ladder.

"Felicity home safe?" She huffed from the top. Oliver chuckled, hitting the space bar on the computers. The screens lit up with views of the hallways in Felicity's house. He watched as Felicity carried a steaming cup up the stairs to her bedroom, opening and checking every door on the floor. He nodded, glad that the training he insisted on was working.

"Hello? Oliver? Problem?"

He shook his head, moving to the outside view of the cameras facing her house. A man was walking by, and the lights went out in her home, Oliver turned the camera, and watched the man walk to a house two doors down and open the door with a key.

"No problem. Felicity's resting after checking her rooms. And she appreciated all the flowers you moved into the living room."

THUMP

Oliver turned looking back at Sara, who looked right back at him. "What flowers?"

"There are at least fifteen dozen flowers in her living room. You didn't put them there?"

"Oliver I never moved anything into Felicity's house besides the pink roses you gave me. I put those next to her bed."

Oliver's heart stopped as he and Sara silently communicated the same thought.

_Someone had been in Felicity's house. _

* * *

Felicity ran the brush through her hair again. She was smiling like an idiot, she knew that.

Dipping a hand into a jar, she spread the lotion over her hands as she moved to the bed. Her bedroom was light purples and blues, a black comforter embroidered with colorful threads.

Opening the top drawer of the bedside table, Felicity pulled out a candy bar that she had half eaten, and tossed it in the trash. She then climbed into bed and turned out the lights, settling in for the night. She tilted the tablet towards her, watching the cameras Oliver had placed outside her house. Nothing out of the ordinary, the guards had just changed shifts, and settled into watching for the night. Rewinding the tapes, she watched Sara come in with the pink roses, then leave. Followed by two delivery men from a florist. Frowning, she tagged the name of the company, but watched as Mrs. Allen from next door let them in, turning off her alarm. She sat up and switched to interior camera view watching as one of the men with Mrs. Allen arranged the flowers in her living room, then left. She switched back to the outside view, and saw two men in the van drive away, as Mrs. Allen closed up her house. Felicity sighed. While it wasn't Sara bringing in flowers, Mrs. Allen was the best neighbor and she trusted her.

Clicking off her tablet, Felicity plugged it in, and pulled up the covers falling into a deep sleep thanks to the drugs.

In the trash can next to the candy bar, was a destroyed glass vase and mangled pink roses.

* * *

_Alice was home. She was home. She looks like an angel. _

Slowly he moved out of his hiding place. She had checked every room, every space save the crawl space above her closet. He moved and looked down into her sleeping face. He ran a hand down her smooth, soft skin. He smiled as she moved from his touch.

_Mine. My Alice. _


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm trying to make up some time since I missed a few days. I might add more onto this later, but here is what I picture. **

**Enjoy my lovelies. **

* * *

He stared at Alice.

_She looked so serne in her sleep. Her light colored walls reflected in the darkness of her bedding and furniture. His Alice was light, goodness, but also had a darkness. _

He growled.

_The Queen was influencing her that way. Too dark the Queen was, and he kept her company. _

She moved, mumbling in her sleep.

_How easy it would be, to drug her, and take her away. But the device wasn't ready yet. It just needed one more thing. _

He slowly moved towards her, pulling the blades out of his pocket.

_A few more touches and she would be ready for wonderland. _

* * *

Oliver sped up the bike. He hadn't even changed into his Arrow suit. He sped to Felicity's house. He tried calling the guards posted out front of her house, but got no answer. Sara was racing on her bike, to be on guard while Oliver got Felicity out of there. He didn't care if she didn't want to move, that was no longer an option. This guy had drugged her, nearly blew her up, sent her a dead animal, and had taken photos of her. Now he had given her flowers, had been in her house. She would be safer at the building.

"Ollie."

"What?"

"He wouldn't hurt her."

"How do you know? We don't know what his end game is. He could.." Oliver swallowed the words.

"A stalker wouldn't harm her now. He seems intent on scaring her. Just don't go crazy."

Oliver sped up the cycle, only a block away now. "I can't guaruentee that he'll make it out alive."

"I can't guarentee it either."

* * *

He moved over her, admiring his work. She still looked so beautiful. So serene.

He ran a hand down her face. "Oh Alice. Soon my love. Soon."

The roar of a motorcycle came up the street. _The Queen was here. _

"Always my Alice." he whispers. "Only mine."

* * *

Oliver did a wheelie to Felicity's house. He threw the car in park, and raced up the steps.

"Ollie, the guards out here. They're dead."

Pounding on the door, his heart still racing in his ears. "FELICITY!"

"Ollie!" Sara's voice sounded in his ear. "Think of her neighbors!"

"I don't care!" Oliver stopped pounding, hearing footsteps race through the house. The door was opened, and a sleepy, dishiveled Felicity stood in front of him.

"Oliver? What the hell are you doing here at three am?"

He couldn't breathe, just pulled her into his arms, thanking every deity he knew that she was safe. Suddenly his brain began warning him about the danger.

Felicity mumbled. That snapped Oliver back into reality. Quickly Oliver moved them both inside the house. "Sara, Quickly."

Sara dropped from the overhang on the porch, and ran inside. He quickly closed the door behind them. Pulling open the drawer at the table in the foyer, he got Felicity's gun out, Sara turning the alarm system back on after disarming it. He moved Felicity to the stairs, pressing the gun into her hands, motioning to Sara to slowly move up them.

"Stay here." he whispered to Felicity, gently moving her to sit down. "I'm going to check this level okay? If it's all clear upstairs, Sara will explain." She nodded.

* * *

Felicity sat there, waiting anxiously. She was so tired, and confused.

"Felicity?"

She looked up at Sara who stood next to her.

"Are you alright?"

Felicity snorted. "I'll be alright if I wake up and this has been a dream." She hit the safety on the gun, letting it hang limp in her grip.

Sara sighed. "I know. It's hard but this will be over. We'll catch this guy." She moved down to face her on the stairs.

Felicity dropped her head into her hands. Her head hurt from being woken up. It had been a wonderful dream about being snuggled up to Oliver, and feeling safe. Now she felt berefit and scared.

"I just want to not be scared anymore. How do you not feel fear?" she whispered.

Sara knelt in front of her. "You always feel fear, but you know that you can overcome it. That's how you conquer fear."

Felicity ran her hands through her hair but stilled when she felt the strands on the left side of her head. Her heart began to race, and she felt sick.

"Sara. My hair." she whispered, looking up at her friend as Sara moved and looked at the side of her head. Sara's eyes darkened. Suddenly the back door alarm started blaring.

Sara instantly moved in front of her raising her staff against the intruder, as Felicity turned off the safety on her gun.

* * *

Oliver slowly moved around the first level. He kept to the shadows, checking the living room, hard since all of the flowers, the dining room, the tech room, and then the kitchen. The alarm was blaring at the back of the house. Oliver cursed, dropping the knife he'd picked up from the lair. The backdoor was slightly ajar, and whoever it was had gotten away. He ran outside, looking towards the two guards passed out on the pavement. He knelt, checking their pulses, exhaling sharply when he found them. He dialed Lance and filled him in quickly promising that Sara would call him in a moment.

Not wanting to disturb anything, Oliver moved back through the house to the foyer, folding the knife back up and putting it into his pocket.

Turning the corner he held his hands up as Sara moved to a protective stance in front of Felicity.

"It's me. He got out the backdoor. The backyard guards are unconcious. I called the police."

Sara lowered her staff.

"We found something else." Felicity whispered, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. Oliver moved to her, kneeling to cup her face, drawing her gaze to his.

"What what did he do?"

She sniffed, her eyes showed terror.

"Felicity please tell me." he whispered to her, pushing aside the angry thoughts in his head.

She moved a hand to her hair, and drew a few pieces forward.

"He cut off my hair. Oliver he was in my bedroom!" Felicity broke down and sobbed, Oliver drawing her to his chest as he saw red. Sara pulled her phone out and called her dad.

"Alice. You'll be mine soon Alice."

The voice startled all three of them as it grew louder.

"MINE ALICE! YOU'RE MINE! NOT HIS, MINE ALICE!"

Felicity fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

Lance stood in the hallway, looking at the sea of flowers his CSI's were processing. He had never been in Felicity Smoak's house, and he had hoped the first time wouldn't have been under these circumstances.

His heart went out to Felicity. She was an angel, wrapped up in an awkward personality. When Sara had called him, he didn't want to believe it. Surely the Arrow would have protected her better. The main shock was that Sara was back in town, standing and talking to the officer. He felt happy that she was back, but again wished that it wasn't this that brought her back home.

Lance glanced at the stance Sara had taken by the chair in the kitchen. Felicity sat at the counter, sipping a glass of water that was shaking slightly. Sara stood behind her, guarding her back while talking to the officer. Oliver stood in front of Felicity, eyes intent on watching her drink the water. Lance watched the younger man's movements, the gentle, caring way he helped her, yet always seemed on guard. When Sara had called him, she was giving directions to Oliver, informing her dad that Felicity had fainted. Most likely from fear.

"I don't blame her." he muttered, thinking of all that she had been through the last few days. Make that the last few weeks, with the Arsenal dropping off more evidence at the precinct, a note stating that they couldn't find him alone. The rabbit, photos, the bombing, now the flowers.

"Sir."

He turned to the CSI. "Yes?"

"We found some fingerprints, but they're damaged. We may not get anything from them."

Lance sighed. His worst fear. "What about the flowers?"

The guy shook his head. "It's got a speaker in one of them. But the message could have been sent from any cellphone, it's another dead end. Whoever this guy is he's good."

"I hope not too good." Lance stated, looking back at the trio in the kitchen. "I don't want this to escalate any further."

The CSI nodded, and kept talking. "We spoke to the neighbor, Mrs. Allen. She said that both men came and then left. She's not sure how the other one got in. The florist also confirmed the delivery, but states only one man was sent with the flowers. The recordings show both of them leaving, and Mrs. Allen going home. No one else got in sir."

Lance huffed. "This is ridiculous. Have the tech people search for tampering on the tapes. I want to know how he got in here, through the alarm system. He's killed two people now. This is priority one."

The guy nodded and ran off. Leaving Lance alone.

* * *

Felicity could barely focus. Being asked so many questions made her feel sick. Oliver had said she'd fainted, and he looked worse than anything. His eyes never wavered far from her, and he remained near her, almost needing to assure himself that she was alive.

"Felicity?"

She turned and looked up at Sara. "They need to stay here to process the scene, but I can help you pack a bag to stay with Lyla, who stated that she and Digg are armed to the teeth, ready to defend you." Sara smiled. "Lyla's maternal instincts are kicking in."

Felicity smiled nodded. She slowly stood up, Oliver grabbed her elbow to assist her. Sara smiled and walked beside Felicity up the stairs. Moving to her bedroom, Felicity felt more violated seeing the officers through the house. The stalker had already violated her private space, and knowing that he had been in her bedroom made Felicity want to throw up. A CSI had found the crawlspace to the attic in her closet, knowing that the guy had hidden there.

"Just a few minutes please?" Sara asked the officers in the bedroom. It had felt like an eternity since she had ran downstairs to open the door. Felicity looked at her pastel walls, the black furniture, her bright throw pillows on the hope chest at the foot of her bed, what once had felt safe no longer did.

"I just want to go." she whispered. Sara nodded, going to the closet and pulling out two suitcases.

"Let's go then."

* * *

He leaned against the bus stop sign. He watched as the police swarmed Alice's house.

_Stupid Stupid Alice!_

He growled, angry at his beloved. He knew that Alice had been corrupted by the Queen. He saw the jewelry that Alice wore, the brand that the Queen was taking over her life.

_Not for much longer. _

He smiled and rubbed the clip of hair between his fingers. He knew that finishing the device would be his best chance to have his Alice permanently. Though seeing the new blonde had brought an idea to his mind.

"One Alice is for me. One decoy to fool the Queen, and one all for me."

* * *

Oliver paced the foyer, waiting for Sara and Felicity to come back down. He wanted to get back to the building, to know that Felicity was safe.

_You thought she was safe before. That didn't work out. _Oliver shook his head, trying to tamper down the angry thoughts. He went back to how Felicity handled herself up to fainting.

Sara could handle herself, but Felicity was all things good and he was watching that light dim with this stalker.

His eyes blazed with anger, fists clenching instinctively. Oliver wanted nothing more than to restore the light that shined in Felicity, and would do anything to ensure that happened.

_Even if it means protecting her at a distance?_ He shook his head again.

"Oliver?"

He turned to Captain Lance, struggling to control his anger. "Yes?"

"Is your building secure?"

Oliver's brow furrowed. "Yes, Felicity built the security system herself. Mr. Diggle lives there as well. It's completely safe."

Lance nodded. "Good, I want to know that she is safe. I'll have officers drive by to be sure."

Oliver nodded. "Thank you sir."

Lance nodded again. "I think of her as a daughter. I just want to make sure this guy is caught."

"That we agree on. Felicity has suffered enough. She needs to be happy."

Lance stuck out his hand, and Oliver shook it.

* * *

"No way." Felicity shook her head.

"Felicity."

"Nope." She crossed her arms. "Once. Only once. I'm not going to ride on the motorcycle again."

Oliver huffed as Dig and Lyla laughed. Sara had joined Roy in an alley two blocks away ready to follow Oliver and Felicity as they drove back to the building. Except that Felicity was being difficult.

"Felicity," Oliver took a deep breath. "I promise you, nothing bad will happen on my bike. The sooner we leave, the sooner you can sleep."

Her eyes narrowed, knowing that was his ploy. "Okay. But if you think that I'm going to ride with you on the bike after this, I'm going to hurt you."

Dig chuckled. "And she doesn't mean physically. I'd expect that Green Peace would have a large donation."

Felicity took the helmet, and pulled it down on her head. Oliver smiled and pulled his own helmet on, turning on the inner comm link to Felicity and the others. He straddled the bike, and helped Felicity onto the back.

"We're ready." And they sped off, Dig driving behind them. Sara and Roy joined them two blocks later, keeping the comms silent.

Thirty minutes later they pulled into the underground garage to the building, Lyla opening the secret door to the Lair's garage. They all pulled into their spots, Oliver kicking the stand down as Felicity pulled away from him. He felt loss when she let go.

"John will take your bags up to our spare room Felicity." Lyla said smiling at Felicity. "And you can see the nursery! John finally finished the crib."

Dig smiled as he walked past, carrying Felicity's two suitcases, tablet case, laptop carrier and purse. "Now to the bassinet from hell."

Sara and Roy walked up to them. "No signs of any activity, but I think I'll go out to patrol if Roy can run comms from here." Sara stated, smiling at Oliver. He nodded, and Roy nodded as well. "Safe patrol."

Sara ran off, as Roy moved over to the computers. Lyla wrapped an arm around Felicity, and started towing her to the elevators. "Go ahead Felicity, I need to speak to the boys for a moment." Felicity smiled, and briefly hugged Roy as she moved over to the elevator.

Lyla turned on them. "Find this guy. ARGUS can't chase him as he's done nothing to call for their attention. Find him, and make sure that he can't hurt her anymore."

"We will."

"Good. Or I'll hurt you."

Oliver and Roy both shuddered.

* * *

Oliver ran his hands over his face. It was almost dawn, and nothing had come up. Roy had gone up to bed two hours ago, Sara had finished patrol and went to Laurel's. Oliver didn't think that he could sleep.

He stood and moved to the elevator. He may not be able to sleep, but he could make sure Felicity was okay. He didn't even think as he pushed the buttons, until he realized that he had pushed the penthouse floor. Growling, Oliver punched the elevator's wall.

The doors opened and he stepped into his hallway and stalled as he saw a shape sitting against his door tablet lighting up the hallway. The faint smell of citrus filled his senses.

"Felicity?"

She looked up, her tired eyes watching him. "Hi Oliver."

He walked closer to her, crouching in front of her. She looked terrible. "Why are you here?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." She looked back down at the tablet, and he saw the video feeds from outside the house and the inside her house playing over again.

"I should have sensed him somehow. He killed those two men. Got in. I can't figure out how."

He sighed. "Come on." He helped her up, and quickly unlocked his door. Her feet dragged a bit as they moved into the living room.

"Why didn't you sleep?" he pressed, watching as she moved over to the sectional. He moved to the closet, pulling a blanket off the top shelf. Felicity sighed as she sat down, keeping the tablet in her lap.

"I couldn't sleep. Just thinking over and over of how he got in. Of how vulnerable I feel now." Her eyes blazed as she looked up at him. "And I hate it."

Oliver sat down next to her, drawing the blanket around her body, removing the tablet from her hands. She reached back for it, but Oliver pulled her back to him resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed. Oliver's heart pounded, realizing how intimate this was for them. He took a deep breath.

"You're not weak Felicity."

"I want to learn how to fight. More than just how to handle a gun or taser."

His heart stuttered at the thought. Felicity against Fyers, running in Hong Kong. With the Bratva. Fighting Slade. Oliver's brain filled with both pride and panic.

"I'm not saying like Sara." She snuggled closer to him, snapping him back to the present. "I want to feel stronger and be able to defend myself better."

Oliver wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer, trying to calm his racing thoughts. "I'm all for you defending yourself. And if you want to do it, then you do it. But Felicity?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll catch him. He's bound to make a mistake. It's only a matter of time."

"I know Oliver. You can't let this guy get into your head. If that happens he wins."

Oliver stilled. "I'm not."

"No bullshit Oliver. I saw how you looked at me, that you want to believe that cutting me off from our night job will be better for me but listen up." She sat up and glared at him. "You do that and I'm going to hurt you. This guy has shown no remorse for hurting others, and I know that I'm safe with the team. I want to train, to fight cause I won't let him win. But we are a team. No retreating. Nobody gets left behind."

Oliver sat there staring at her. Her light was shining brighter, fueled by the anger she felt towards this guy. She would protect the team, and vice versa. No comprimises.

"Oliver? Do you understand?"

He nodded. "Yes. I understand."

He watched her smile, and she snuggled back into him. He started counting her breaths as she started to fall asleep.

"Promise you won't leave?" she whispered.

Oliver pressed his lips against her hair, inhaling the citrus scent. "I promised that you would never feel fear with me around. I'll never leave you Felicity."

He felt her fall asleep, and watched dawn streak across the sky as he too fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Who else enjoyed seeing Felicity on the Flash tonight! I did!**

**Again, I wish I owned the Arrow and the Flash but I don't. I do own this story though. **

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

Felicity hit the bag again, puffing with exhaustion.

The week had been hell. Slowly and at night, Sara, Oliver and Roy had moved her stuff out of her house. During the day, she and Lyla packed. Digg and Oliver had remained at QC, overseeing the renovations to their office, but the new bodyguard, Ryan, sat out front of the house.

Sara and Felicity had told Laurel about what was happening. Laurel drew up all the paperwork for stalking and getting a restraining order. She also joined Sara in teaching Felicity self defense. The girls took over the defense mainly because Oliver was afraid of training anybody besides Roy.

She hit the bag again, making it swing. Settling back into her stance, Felicity swung her leg around and hit the bag, causing it to almost lift off the hook it was on.

"Feeling better?"

She turned, spying Dig leaning on the table holding all the other equipment for training. "Exercising normally help vent anger, and I assume that you have a lot of it." He moved over, throwing a towel at her. Felicity caught it, wiping the sweat on her forehead.

"Right now, my life seems to be out of control and it's nice to have part of it in my control." She stated, moving over towards a stool.

"Another part in control is Oliver. He moves when you move." Dig raised an eyebrow. "Or that could be because he and you have shared the same bed for the last week and a half."

Felicity felt her face flush. True, as she moved into her place, the first night she'd slept in her bed she woke an hour later from a nightmare. Panting and scared, she ran upstairs to Oliver's apartment and pounded on the door until he opened it. When he did, she had just wrapped her arms around him taking in his scent. From that night forward Oliver had stayed in her bed, to soothe her from her nightmares when she had them.

"Well... Um. I." She huffed. "We aren't sleeping together! He just stays with me. On top of the covers. Not under them! Except last night. Wait! It was getting cold. And I had been busy helping Lyla design the displays for the store. And Dig it's not what it is."

He smiled, "Felicity, it's okay. I'm just teasing. And I want to say it's about time." He looked down at his watch. "Speaking of time, Lyla wanted you to go upstairs to check out those displays."

Smiling, Felicity headed to the shower.

* * *

"The Queen is guarding Alice more now." He muttered, clicking his mouse on the building the Queen owned. It had taken some hacking, but he had managed to move a satellite to give him thermal images of the building the Queen had moved Alice to.

"Thinks he can separate us Alice darling. No worries, I know how to get you to stay with me."

He growled, clicking on the pictures he took a few days before of Alice with fake Alice and the brunette. They appeared to be friends, and the brunette, the White Queen, was a lawyer. "Silly Alice making foolish alliances. They can't protect you from me."

"Jervis!"

He rolled his eyes and turned, looking at his boss. "Yes sir?"

"I told you not to work on the Executive's computers, and you've put in a request to. Jervis," the man glared at him. "Your programs aren't up to date and you're not treating your co-workers with respect. If you can't get your assignments done on time, I'll have to let you go. Do you understand?"

Jervis nodded. "Yes sir."

The man walked away, and Jervis turned back to his computer.

"Stupid servant to the Queen treating me that way. I'll show him. I'll make him pay." Jervis began to type.

"You'll all pay for trying to keep Alice from me."

* * *

"Lyla! This is so pretty!"

Turning around, Felicity saw the antique shelves and cases displaying lacy lingerie. Lyla smiled from hanging the silk negligee's and putting it on a rack by the window.

"I know! It's so tasteful. The sheers really let people see the displays but not into the store, and all the colors are thanks to you Felicity." Lyla gently hugged her. "I don't think I would be ready to open tomorrow without your help." Lyla moved to the registers, gently moving a box out of her way. Felicity walked up to the registers, spying the bottles, and boxes stacked around it.

"What's all of this?"

Lyla smiled. "Read them."

Felicity lifted a green and black box then felt her face flush as she read that it contained edible body paint. In chocolate and matcha tea.

"Tempting hmm?" Lyla smirked from behind the register.

"What's tempting?"

Felicity froze, box still in hand as Oliver walked up to them. She dropped the box, and took deep breaths. "NOTHING!"

Oliver stepped up beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Felicity swore that every nerve ending was on fire where he touched her. He looked at her, and down to the box on the table. His eyes widened, and he swallowed.

"Well, um. Yeah I just have to go see Dig in the archery store." Oliver quickly moved out of there. So fast that Felicity almost blinked and he was gone.

Lyla busted out laughing as Felicity felt her face flush again.

* * *

Walking past the stores, he saw the Queen moving quickly into another store. He inwardly fumed. It was maddening knowing that Alice was so close yet so far away.

Fingering the watch in his pocket, he looked and spotted a man standing outside of the shop that the Queen had exited. Tilting his head he stared at the man. He had been around Alice since she had left her house, and wasn't after the Queen.

Smiling, he moved past the stores, making sure not to glance at them, memorizing the face. He rubbed the watch again, and formulated a plan to get the Queen to know that Alice would never be safe with him.

"My Alice, time to turn the guards into my henchmen. Gotta distract the Queen my dear, right under his nose."

* * *

Oliver closed the door to the archery store, and stared at Roy as he unpacked a box.

"See the girls?"

Oliver shook his head. "I mean yeah I saw them. They're fine. No worries, just setting up next door."

Dig laughed, moving another box to the table, helping Roy unpack.

Oliver sat on a stool in the front of the store, watching his friends set up the store. "Everything going okay?"

They both nodded. "You alright? You look a little shaken up." Roy stated.

Oliver shook his head, trying to shake the images of Felicity and the body paint from his head. Or how she would look in green. His green.

Oliver swallowed. "They're fine. Just unpacking."

Dig raised an eyebrow. "You already said that."

Oliver laughed. "Yeah well, they haven't done much else." He spun slightly in the chair. "Any word from Lance yet?"

Dig sighed. "Nothing that we already know. That whoever this guy is he's good. Even the QC cameras couldn't find him."

Roy slammed a box down. "I don't like this guy. How can we have nothing? He can't hide from Felicity. And she found nothing?"

Dig clutched the younger man's shoulder, squeezing for reassurance. "Roy, he's been meticulous, and knows that Felicity has a background in tech. Obviously he wants to be untraceable." Dig looked back at Oliver. "We will find him though."

Oliver nodded, then his phone went off. Looking at the screen he saw Laurel's name flashing on the screen. Sighing, he answered.

"Hi Laurel."

"Oliver, there is something at my apartment."

"What is it?"

"It's flowers. Like the ones Felicity got. I called my dad, but there's a letter here for you."

Oliver looked up at his brothers-in-arms. "I'll be right there." He hung up.

"Dig, get Ryan to watch the girls. Roy, call Sara. I have to go to Laurel's. Something doesn't feel right."

Both men nodded, and went to their tasks.

* * *

"Lyla, are you sure you're okay?" Dig asked as a frown appeared on her face. She smiled, but grunted.

"I don't know." she huffed, smiling at Felicity as she moved over to the couple, carrying a cup of orange tea. Smiling, Felicity moved to the armchair, picking up her tablet to watch Sara, Roy and Oliver enter Laurel's apartment to go over the letter and flowers. It made Felicity sick to think that her stalker might be going after others, but the Lances' could take care of themselves.

"Lyla?"

Felicity looked over as Lyla clutched her belly. Panicked, Felicity sat up. "Lyla? Are you okay?"

She looked up her eyes full of worry. "I think I'm in labor."

* * *

Oliver stood with Sara and Roy in full gear searched Laurel's apartment. Finding nothing they went back to they foyer, to Captain Lance and the two officer there with Laurel. Since disbanding the vigilante task force, the effort with the police department had gotten stronger the last few months.

Turning on their voice modulators they spoke to the group. "When was it delivered?"

Laurel shook her head. "I'm not sure. I got home and it was sitting on my coffee table. Only three people besides my landlord have keys. Nobody could have gotten in."

Sara lowly growled, and Roy's fists clenched. Oliver's heart pounded, the knowledge that this guy wasn't above breaking into multiple apartments to get under Felicity's skin. And her new friendship with Laurel had gotten under this guy's skin.

"The letter is to Oliver Queen." Lance stated, glancing at Laurel. "Do you think he'll mind if we open it?"

Laurel shook her head. "He's making sure she's safe now. He said that you can open it and update him later." Oliver nodded slightly.

Lance ripped open and pulled out a letter. The letters were red, and written over and over was:

"I will have Alice. You can't stop me."

Suddenly Lance's phone went off. He cursed, and pulled it out. Swiping the screen he put the call on speaker phone.

"Miss Smoak, I hope you're safe."

"Detective. Mrs. Diggle is in labor and right now, I don't feel very safe!" Felicity cried out over the line.

Gunshots rang out over the line, everyone freezing in the apartment.

"Felicity," Lance swallowed. "Where is Mr. Diggle?"

Two more gunshots rang out, closer to the phone. "Right here, but we need help."

Sara, Roy glanced at Oliver, he nodded. They began to move to the windows. They needed to get back to the building.

"Help is on the way. Can you tell me about your shooter?"

Felicity cried out as another shot rang out. Oliver's heart clenched. He motioned for Sara and Roy to get to the bikes to move, he needed to know.

"Felicity." Oliver growled out. "Who is it?"

He heard her crying. It broke his heart. "Ironically, the man who is my bodyguard is shooting at us. It's Ryan."


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoo! This is getting intense to write. **

**WARNING: Short Chapter**

**Enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

Ryan shot at Felicity's car his eyes all glazed over. Digg, Lyla and Felicity all huddled on the other side of the car. Lyla was clutching her belly and moaning, her contractions now only ten minutes apart. She was afraid her water would break soon. She watched as John tried to shoot their attacker with all of their guns, but Lyla got Felicity to call Lance, knowing the others would be with him. Felicity couldn't get the cameras to work when she opened her tablet, until seconds later when Ryan shot it out of her hands.

Another shot had grazed Felicity's arm, making her cry out over the phone. Another contraction overcame Lyla. They were at least ten minutes apart. Less now.

"Miss Smoak. I have dispatched an ambulance to your location, I'm afraid though that until the area is secure by my officers that it will be unable to assist Mrs. Diggle." Lance's voice spoke over the phone. Felicity huffed, raising scared eyes to Lyla, who tried to smile.

"I'm fine Felicity. We're okay. They'll be here soon." she assured the younger woman.

"I hope so. Being shot at is different than shooting." Felicity deadpanned, raising concerned eyes to Digg. He looked back at her and tried to smile.

"Never get used to it. I want this to be a one time deal for you."

Dig looked worse for wear. Concern for his wife and daughter were raising his blood pressure, and he only had two back-up clips with him for his gun. Ryan was ex-special forces like him, of all the things he and Oliver thought about when discussing Felicity's safety, this hadn't come up.

"All I want is to deliver Alice!" Ryan shouted. All three of them looked at each other. Felicity's heart pounded.

"I don't know any Alice." Lyla whispered.

Dig squeezed her hand. "The stalker has been calling Felicity 'Alice'."

Felicity's heart pounded. It was the first time she'd heard anyone call him the stalker.

Lyla shook her head. "That name is off the list. I don't want our daughter to think of that." She grimaced and squeezed his hand. Dig looked at Felicity, fear in his eyes, but determination was there as well.

"ETA?" Felicity whispered.

"At least twenty minutes from Laurel's. Less now probably."

Tears flooded Felicity's eyes. She nodded. The time going over and over in her head. It was too close to get Lyla to the hospital. The team was her family, and she would do anything for her family. Felicity nodded, confident in her decision.

"I'll go with him."

Lyla gripped her hand, Dig looking up at her his eyes fierce. "No." they both said.

"You need a hospital. I'll be fine. He won't hurt me." Felicity patted Lyla's hand. She squeezed harder.

"You can't guarantee that. I can wait. And I don't want to deal with a pissed off Oliver Queen when he finds out."

Digg nodded, and pointed to the phone, hearing Lance cry out for her not to do it, that it was too risky.

Felicity stood, peeling Lyla's hand off of hers. She took steps back, towards the front of her mini and stared at her friends.

"But I want to make sure you're safe, no matter the cost to me." Tears started to pour down her cheeks as she stepped closed to the front of the mini. Her chest started hurting from her crying but Felicity squared her shoulders and turned and faced Ryan. His face was blank, but he lowered the gun as Felicity crossed the parking lot to him.

"Felicity don't do this!" Digg yelled, diving as Ryan fired a round at the car, causing him to duck.

"Stop! I'm coming over just leave them alone!" She pleaded, but Ryan kept his gun raised and motioned for her to move faster towards him. She complied moving as slowly as she could to try and let the team get closer to them. Her arm throbbed, blood soaking through her coat. The night was cold, and Felicity had never felt so scared as she walked over to the man who was suppose to prevent harm.

_Talk to your attacker._ Lyla's advice came through her head.

_Rationalize to him, make him see you as a person. If not to save yourself then to buy time for help._

"Ryan, why are you doing this?" she asked, seeing nothing in his eyes. He looked drugged, or was really good at masking every emotion. He shook his head, holding out his hand to her.

"Come with me Alice. We need to get you to the Hatter."

Felicity took a step back, stilling. "Who is the Hatter Ryan? Why couldn't he come for me?"

"Too many guards around the Queen. He was keeping you trapped here. The Hatter needs you Alice. Come quickly." Ryan motioned again with the gun.

"Felicity don't! Please I beg you, don't do this!" Lyla cried behind her. Felicity stilled, wanting to run back but she knew that it was too late for that, whoever this Hatter was he wanted her away from Oliver and her friends. Ryan fired again at her car. Her beloved Mini that she would have to replace.

"Think of Oliver Felicity! He won't stop looking for you! He will never recover if you die!"

Tears streamed down her face, her chest ached from the sobs she was holding in, and Felicity's mind screamed at her to turn back around or just stand there. Her heart told her that to save Lyla and the baby she had to move forward. She took a shuddering breath, squared her shoulders and moved forward.

"He made me a promise, I know that he'll keep it." she whispered as she stepped forward putting her shaking hand into Ryan's. Feeling the taser weight in her pocket.

* * *

Lance threw his phone down into his front seat, stopping his car as he pulled up in front of the garage. Six other police cars parked around the entrance, an ambulance to the side. Parking the car he got out and started barking orders.

"Don't shoot the blonde! Keep the car in sights! Get the licence plate! send an APB out on both of them and the car! RIGHT NOW!"

Several officers ran alongside the building, filling out his orders, and more shots fired out.

"Cease fire! Don't return!"

Ryan was forcing Felicity into his car as he heard the motorcycles turn onto the road. They flew by him into the garage.

"Please save her." Lance whispered.

* * *

Oliver and the team raced through the streets of Starling. Lights, cops nothing mattered except getting to the building in time. Lance had called in reinforcements, and an ambulance for Lyla, but Felicity was Oliver's top priority.

"Ollie?"

Sara's voice filled their unusually silent comms.

"What?"

"My dad just called me. He said that Felicity is willing to go with Ryan to the captor to help Lyla get to a hospital. He's not sure what is going on now, but Lyla is yelling at Felicity to come back."

Oliver pressed harder, pushing the bike to the limit of safety to get to the building, Lance ahead of him in his cruiser. Only two blocks away, they saw all the police cars pulling up to the back parking lot and an ambulance standing by. They blocked his way via the road. He ran up to the sidewalk, and rushed through the gate Roy and Sara on his sides. The sight before him made his heart clench, Dig holding Lyla as she yelled, Felicity nowhere in sight. He turned his bike and looked around. Sara got off her bike and took off her helmet, reaching her friends.

"Where is she?"

Lyla motioned over to the left side of the garage, where a car started. It raced forward, Ryan at the wheel, Felicity terrified in the passenger seat. Roy and Oliver dove out of the way as it hightailed, racing out of the garage.

"Don't shoot!" Oliver yelled, and then cursed as officers shot at the escaping car. He turned and ran back to the bike. As he mounted it and sped off he heard the team yelling.

"Get her back!"

"Don't worry make sure she's safe!"

"GET HER BACK!"


	14. Chapter 14

The black ford raced down the road, and Oliver chased it. His heart pounded, hoping that no harm had come to Felicity. He pushed the bike faster, trying to get next to the car. What she had done had been reckless, stupid, and completely selfless. It was Felicity wanting to end her torment, to help Lyla. He gritted his teeth. But he made her a promise damn it!

Two promises! Never to leave her, that he would be there for her, and to Digg that he could protect her. Slade had nearly killed her, some crazy guy obsessed with Alice in Wonderland wasn't going to do that.

Moving the ducatti closer to the car he looked into the passenger side and saw Felicity, his heart easing a bit seeing she was in one piece. She turned to look at him, and his jaw clenched at the tears staining her cheeks. He watched as she pulled a taser out of her pocket and tried to shock Ryan. He just pushed her out of the way, knocking her against the window, then shocking her with it making her scream.

That does it.

Oliver moved around another car, but slowed down moving behind the car. He knew what he had to do and it killed him inside. He could hope that Felicity would be okay after doing this. He moved quickly, drawing an arrow and shooting out the left back tire. As it exploded, Ryan pushed the car further, trying to get somewhere. Oliver growled. This wouldn't be as easy as he thought. Drawing again, he shot out the back right tire. It exploded and as Ryan took a hard right turn the car shifted.

"NO!" Oliver yelled, watching in horror as the car spun then hit a fire hydrant before flying landing on it's left side.

He drove through the pouring water to the car, heart pounding, praying Felicity would be okay. He dismounted his bike, barely parking it.

"Felicity!" No response. Oliver moved towards the car, drawing an arrow for his safety.

"Felicity!"

He heard a cry, and ran to the windshield. It was cracked like a spiderweb, Oliver could barely see the passengers.

"Felicity?"

Suddenly the passenger window rolled down. A hand with bright pink nails shot out, followed by another. "Oliver?"

He put back the arrow, and clipped his bow into his quiver. Climbing where he could on the bottom of the car, he gently gripped Felicity under her arms. His eyes stung with unshed tears, but his heart stopped pounding at the sight of her climbing out of the car on her own.

"Felicity." he gasped, helping her climb onto the side of the car, then slide down into his arms. She laid limply, her head rolling onto his shoulder. She had cuts on her face, bruises, and what looked like a sprained ankle.

"Felicity? Are you alright?" he whispered. She barely nodded. His heart felt like it started beating again, as he moved over to his bike.

"I'm not sure" she whispered. Oliver pressed a kiss on her forehead, thanking every deity he could think of that he hadn't hurt her badly with this stunt.

A groan escaped from the car, and Oliver hesitated. He swallowed, and moved towards his bike, clutching Felicity closer. He stilled hearing someone climbing out of the car. Water sloshing around his feet as he turned, he saw a very bloody Ryan climbing out of the car.

"Must deliver Alice. Must deliver Alice." he kept muttering, his eyes staring blankly at Oliver. His left eye was starting to swell shut, his left arm hung limply at his side the shoulder dislocated. He started limping over to them, staring at Felicity, repeating the phrase over and over. Oliver started backing up towards the bike, listening for any sound of help. He wanted Felicity in an ambulance with Lance on the way to the hospital. He could question Ryan, but to do that and protect Felicity would be difficult. He turned and gently place Felicity on the sidewalk, her back against his bike. He pressed another kiss to her forehead, brushing a hand on her cheek.

Oliver moved away, walking through the gushing cold water towards Ryan. He felt his rage fill his body. Ryan had fallen into working with this guy, to take Felicity to him. He clenched his fists, and removed his bow from his quiver. Standing in front of Felicity he faced Ryan, hoping that he could knock him out after interrogating him.

"Ryan Devereux!" He looked up at Oliver.

"You have failed this city!"

Sirens filled the street as two cop cruisers drove onto the street. Lance stepped out of one car, gun pointed at Ryan shouting at him to get down. Ryan wasn't paying attention, still repeating the phrase over and over again. Oliver took pity on him. He spun swinging the bow up and hitting Ryan so that he fell into the gathering water in the street. Two cops ran over, restraining him, ignoring his screams about Alice and the Hatter. Oliver spun, seeing Lance crouching next to Felicity, calling for an ETA on the ambulances.

Oliver crouched on the other side of Felicity, his eyes wandering over her whole body.

"Arrow."

He turned to Lance, who nodded. "You should go. I'll make sure she gets to the hospital."

Oliver shook his head. "I'm staying here till she is leaving in the ambulance."

Lance nodded, taking Felicity's hand. "Mr. Devereux did a doozy tonight."

"How is Mrs. Diggle?"

"She and her husband just arrived at the hospital."

Oliver nodded, relieved that his friends got to the hospital. He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Roy stood there, decked out in his Arsenal gear. "We need to go."

Oliver shook his head, turning back to Felicity. The ambulance turned onto the street, the back doors flying open. Thank God, Oliver thought, scooping Felicity up in his arms he ran to the ambulance. "She was in the passenger seat."

The EMTs nodded, having him place her on the gurney. Felicity gripped his jacket, whimpering as Oliver tried to pry himself lose. Leaning down, he whispered, "I'll be there soon. Let them help you." He kissed her cheek, and pried her hand away moving from the ambulance. He walked to his bike, Roy mounting his and with a nod to Lance they sped away.

* * *

Oliver peeled off his jacket, not even bothering to put it on the dummy. "How did you convince Lance to where I was?" he asked Roy, going to pick up his jacket.

Roy smiled, pulling off his jacket. "We told him that Ryan knocked you out in your panic room."

Oliver felt his brow furrow.

Roy smiled, then swung at Oliver.

* * *

Felicity felt hazy. We head hurt, her wrist felt confined and her body ached. She slowly opened up her eyes and squinted at the florescent light above her head.

"Turn the light down." a soft voice came from her right, and the light went down. Suddenly, Dr. Hamilton moved above her, shining a little flashlight in her eyes.

"Hello Ms. Smoak. I hoped not to see you here again. But luckily you don't have to stay overnight." He smiled, clicking the light off. Felicity smiled slightly, wincing at the pain in her face. She began to sit up, and Sara moved to help her.

"Lyla? Is Lyla okay?" she asked.

Sara shook her head. "You gave yourself up to a madman, to go to your stalker. Were in a terrible car accident, and Lyla is your top concern. You are something else Smoak." She smiled.

Felicity smiled back, gently moving her feet to the right of the bed. Leaning forward she gasped at the pain in her body. Dr. Hamilton gently held her up. "Ms. Smoak, I have a prescription for the 'aspirin' you love." He chuckled. "Just make sure that someone stays with you tonight as you have a mild concussion. You have some dissolvable stitches on your forehead, your wrist is sprained and your ankle. The taser left small burns on your leg, other than that you have lots of bruises and some minor cuts, rest and TLC will help you recover." He looked into her eyes. "And Ms. Smoak, I don't want to see you in here again. At least not for six months."

Felicity nodded, and Sara helped her off the bed.

* * *

Oliver had found Dr. Hamilton in a hallway.

"Dr. Hamilton."

"Mr. Queen." He signed off on the chart and handed it to the nurse. "Ms. Smoak and Ms. Lance moved to Mrs. Diggle's room a short time ago." he raised an eyebrow. "Nice bruise on your face."

Oliver stuck his hands in his pockets. Roy's swing had hit him on the cheek, and it sucked. It worked as cover though, but as much as he needed to see Felicity, he had to know about Ryan first.

"Mr. Devereux did a doozy on me. How is he doing? Has he said anything?"

Dr. Hamilton shook his head. "It's confusing. He has a slight concussion from the Arrow whacking him. Once we had him and got to stitching him up he got confused, and had no memory of what had happened. He keeps saying all he remembers is waking up this morning, getting dressed and putting on his new watch. After that no memory."

Oliver huffed. "I find that hard to believe."

"Mr. Queen, normally I would agree but I've seen him. No past mental history, and he's adamant that he doesn't remember doing anything. Even the officers say that the way he snapped out of his state when they got him here wasn't normal. Normally they go crazier when they get here."

"What do you mean?"

"I think whoever this 'Hatter' is, he has figured out how to hypnotize people to do his bidding. I would trust no one new with Ms. Smoak's life."

* * *

"She's beautiful guys. Mazel tov."

Lyla smiled down at her beautiful daughter, Digg sitting at her feet.

"How are you feeling Felicity? You look like you got run through a washing machine." He asked.

"And then the dryer." Felicity shot back, smiling as everyone laughed. Lyla moved a hand from her daughter to grab Felicity's hand. She pulled her closer, and stared at her. "Don't ever do that again."

Felicity swallowed, tears forming in her eyes. "I won't."

"Good." Lyla squeeze gently, and moved back to her daughter. A knock came at the door, and everyone turned seeing Oliver and Roy standing there. They both smiled. "I hope we're not interrupting. Dr. Hamilton said you were here."

Felicity nodded, and Oliver walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He kissed her temple, and smiled down at Lyla and the baby. "She's beautiful."

Digg smiled. "Lyla did all the work." Lyla chuckled.

"Please, little Sarah will know that Daddy protected her, mommy and Aunt Felicity moments before she was born."

"Sarah?" Sara smiled from her spot against the wall. Digg huffed.

"Yeah. It was the only one we could agree on. Sarah Meghan Diggle. Named for the two best Aunts a girl could have." He smiled at the girls, looking back down at his daughter, his whole world focus shifting to her.

"It's a beautiful name." Oliver said, smiling at the family. Nodding his head at his partners, they made their excuses and left. He kept his arm around Felicity as they moved down the hallway.

"She's beautiful." Felicity whispered, limping slightly. Oliver stopped them in the hallway turning to look down into her injured face. His eyes closed as she gently touched the bruise on his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes shot open. Her eyes were full of tears. "Felicity, no sweetheart."

Tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I was so scared."

He pulled her closer, inhaling the faint smell of her perfume. "No matter what Felicity, I will always protect you. I will always find you."

A snort came from his neck, followed by giggles. Frowning he pulled back, staring into her face. "What?"

Felicity was laughing. "Have you been watching Once Upon a Time Oliver? Cause seriously, if you think you're Prince Charming I have to burst your bubble."

Oliver smiled, and gently cupped her face, lowering his lips to her and kissed her.

* * *

He growled, snapping the clipboard under his fingers.

The Queen was kissing his Alice.

HIS ALICE!

Tears formed in his eyes as he saw Alice kissing the Queen back. His heart ached, rage flooded his mind. The guard had failed. The Arrow had stopped him from getting Alice to him. Another employ in the Queen's forces.

He watched the couple as the kiss ended, and smiling the Queen lifted Alice into his arms. She kissed his neck as he carried her to the elevator, past his hiding spot.

_Alice, Alice Alice. Stupid Foolish Alice. _

As the couple stepped into the elevator and the door closed, he stared at the doors. The broken clipboard hanging from his fingers.

"Stupid Alice. I will have you," he whispered. "Now I will end the Queen to have you Alice. You played your hand and now I have no choice. The Queen has to die."


End file.
